Alpha and Omega: The Bond
by Blackwolf4626
Summary: (Collaborative story with RockytheEco-pup) A young wolf named Soren inadvertently captures the heart of one of his employers while on his pup-sitting job. Now he must come to terms with his own feelings to see if they are right for each other. Yaoi M/M pairing. Don't like, don't read!
1. Soren

**Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between RockytheEco-Pup and I. We do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, we just own our O/C's.**

Alpha and Omega: The Bond

Soren's POV

"Hey look everyone, there's that worthless Omega Soren! Hey Soren, how does it feel to be an Omega in a family of Alphas? You are so worthless, you can't even hunt with your family!"

Oh great, it's them again, The Alphas with their perpetual teasing. I mentally sighed as I looked at them pass and felt them push me out of their way. While they could have just walked around me or I could have moved out of the way, it seemed better, and more appealing to them, to push me aside roughly and well out of their way.

"Just get out of the way, Soren! You're useless, even for an Omega"

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized, stepping aside further for them, as they turned to face me with smirks on their faces.

They surrounded me as their leader, Breccan, gets in my face. An all too familiar grin present on his muzzle as he approached me. I looked up at him, seeing his bright hazel eyes looking right back at me with utter intimidation and causing me to avert my gaze back down to my paws. I had only caught a minor glance at him, but I had taken enough glances at him when he was having his kicks with me to memorize his looks.

That light grey fur speckled with black blotches on his fur, looking like he was rolling around in coal to get rid of an itch in addition to never bothering to rinse it off afterwards had become a warning sign to stay away from its owner. While I thought that, I made sure that I took a mental note not to let anything I was thinking slip out, it wouldn't end well for me if he knew what I was thinking about him. I tucked my ears down and lowered my tail in submission not wanting to have him think I was threatening in any way possible, there wasn't a point in trying to pick a fight with an Alpha of his caliber. It would be a for sure loss on my part.

"Ha! That's what I thought!" He laughed and pushed me down again and walked off laughing with his friends. I hate that I'm their favorite wolf to pick on. It's just not fair! But what's the use? I was just a lone Omega, not many friends, more than enough enemies and bullies, and pretty much no strength to protect myself.

I sighed, waiting until they were a good distance away, both audible and physical, before regaining my composure, getting up from the ground, dusting my light brown and tan fur off before getting on with my day. I just hope I don't cross paths with them for the rest of the day. Don't think I can stand being bullied by them twice in one day.

I should probably explain. My name is Soren, an Omega here in Jasper National Park, located in the province of Alberta, Canada. I live with my parents and two younger siblings. My little brother, Darcius and my little sister Avery. I was regrettably classified as an Omega when I was a pup, which normally wouldn't have been a problem, except everyone else in my family was given the rank of Alpha. Making me pretty much the black sheep in the family and the eyesore to many members of the pack. Because of this, I pretty much get ridiculed every time I step out my den.

One thing, however, always makes me happy and feel important. I'm a pup-sitter for most of the Alpha families and the pups just love it when I come over. To see their young faces light up when I arrive to come and take care of and play with them, is one of the few joys I have in this otherwise melancholy locale. I rarely have a problem with any of them. But the Alphas themselves, such as Breccan and his group, were another story.

Perhaps it was just because I was considered a push over, or maybe due to me being a "black sheep," but for whatever reason, most Alphas seem to get a kick out of doing things like this to me on a daily basis. Their constant teasing, bullying and pestering had become a habitual routine in my life to the point where if it didn't happen, although I would bless the non-existent event, it leave a pretty big chunk out of my day and leave me feeling incomplete in the end.

I ran back home as fast as I could, wanting to avoid running into more of those bullies. Being cautious and vigilant of any of the wolves I identified as one of the Alphas who sought to ruin my day.

On my way home, I came across one of the pack's elders trying to cross the river to get to his den. He seemed hesitant as he remained at the water's edge. Usually the river was lower than its present height and the current slow, but now it posed a threat to someone like him. The river's waters looked difficult to cross, even for an average and healthy wolf like myself. I knew I couldn't let something like this occur and an accident or injury might happen. So, being the helpful wolf I am, I decided to stop and help him.

"Need help crossing the river, Sir?" I called out, adding a smile of reliance to help persuade him into letting me assist, sometimes, these older wolves had a sense of pride that they didn't want diminished, in my experiences, it always helped the situation when they see you would be happy to help. He turned to me and smiled graciously at my offer.

"If you wouldn't mind" He responded as I approached him.

"Just bite down on my tail and I'll show you across the river" I said as I got in front of him. He bit down on my tail as we approached the water. Looking down, I could see that the river's current looked stronger than I had originally thought; the sounds of the water crashing against the rocks and the gentle misty spray coating my fur as a result made me slightly fearful for the elder wolf just behind me. One wrong move and I could potentially kill one of the pack's elders.

I took a deep breath and stuck one paw in the river. Instantly feeling the tug of its force and cold water rushing around my paw continuing to head downriver. I was so tempted to just back out and head home, knowing that I'd have to cross this river again once my task was accomplished. What held me back from doing that, is that this elder needs help and I can't turn him away simply because of my own fears. So I toughened up, took a deep breath to gather up courage, and stuck another paw into the river.

I took another step forward but nearly slipped on a rock at the bottom of the river. I quickly regained my composure and with some difficulty throughout, I eventually crossed the river successfully. The elder sighed in relief as he got onto solid ground again and so did I, although I didn't let him know that, I knew only half of my journey was over but at least he could go back to his den safe and sound.

"Thank you young man for helping me get home! Is there any way I can repay you?" The elder asked as we approached the entrance to his den. I decided to walk him home and make sure that he got there in one piece. If I started something then I wanted to finish it. Most wolves would ask for deer meat, or some other type of reward but that wasn't my style.

"Its alright, Sir. It was no trouble at all helping you get home" I said with a big smile across my face. He smiled at me, patted me on the head, and went into his den. With a feeling of accomplishment, I then turned around and approached the river again knowing that I had to cross it again to continue heading home.

I approached the river, hesitant to cross it for I knew one wrong step, and I'll end up downstream. I treaded lightly into the stream, careful not to step on those slippery rocks embedded in the river and risk being swept away. After a few more steps, I started feeling confident that I can make it across safely. That was a big mistake.

I started walking so fast across the river, confident in my footing and at the fact that I had already made this trek before, to the point where I wasn't looking where I was walking and I slipped on one of the unforeseen rocks. Just as quickly as it happened, I got swept away downstream, just as I had pictured previously. My head was the first to go in the water, blinding me temporarily and leaving a burning sensation in my eyes as I was carried away by the torrent. I frantically tried to find something to grab onto in my blind desperation with no such luck.

I thought it was all over! Destined to drown in the river and I could see myself being found later by some wandering wolves just so happening to glance at a tide pool as they passed. But then, I was able to grab onto a rock jutting out of the was damp from the water crashing against it, causing it to be slippery and therefore harder to keep a hold of. I attempted to reach for the edge of the river, for that one safe haven, but it was just out of reach. I howled for help hoping that a wolf passing by would hear my plea for help and come to my rescue.

Luckily, after struggling to hold onto the rock for a few minutes, although it felt like eternity with the water trying to force its way into my lungs, a young wolf comes to the edge of the river stretching out his paw to me.

"Grab on and I'll pull you out!" He yelled to me as I reached out for his paw. When I reached out, I nearly let go of the rock and I pulled back my paw to stabilize myself, the water tempting to blind me again and blur my vision. Keeping my eyes squinted to minimize my loss of sight due to the water, I then reached out again successfully grabbing his paw as he pulls me out of the water onto the safe and dry grass. Slowly, I regained my composure and coughed up some of the water that I swallowed, as he looked down at me with concern.

"Are you okay? Looks like you swallowed quite a bit of water there." The wolf asked with a concerned look. Turning my head from the ground to look up at my savior, I noted that this wolf actually looked familiar. I've never met him formally before, but I had previously noticed him walking around the territory. All I knew is that he's the son of Candu.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I confirm as I cough up more water. I felt a little sick and a little woozy, but I didn't want to worry him any more than I already had.

He smiled at my answer, probably glad that he happened to save someone's life. Slowly, I finally got control of myself enough to get up, with my rescuer's help of course. I shook out my fur habitually, effectively and slightly spraying him with the expelled water. He just chuckled at the act and shook the water off himself.

"Well thats good, I saw you walking across when you slipped. You're lucky I just so happen to be living around here, otherwise, we might not be having this conversation" He informed, a genuine smile on his face.

I sighed at his kindness. He clearly didn't know me, otherwise instead of this conversation he would've shoved me aside or something of a similar, hurtful, sort and then continued on with his day. I wonder how he will react when I introduce myself to him? I hope that he won't think any different of me than he does now. Okay, here it goes.

"My name is Soren, by the way. What's your name?" I ask, sitting just parallel to the wolf and for once feeling on equal terms with someone of my own pack who wasn't my family, an elder, or a little wolf pup. As he was about to respond, a voice rang out nearby.

Looking up on the ridge that led down to where we currently were, was my savior's father. Candu, the Alpha. He was instantly recognizable from his shorter stature, a trait that usually led to being able to pick him out of a crowd. But just a equally evident, was his dark grey fur with patches of black and his piercing yellow eyes. Candu had a nasty reputation of having a short fuse and his intimidating stare emphasized his potential rage clearly.

Although that trait seemed to be lost in his son, as I couldn't see the wolf at my side as anything but calm. Nevertheless, I lowered my tail in respect for the older wolf, not simply because he was my elder by quite a few years, but also due to his Alpha status. Then, I found myself briefly contemplating as to why I didn't feel compelled to do the same action upon his son's arrival. Perhaps it was just this friendly aura he was expelling?

"That's my dad. Looks like I gotta go. Bye Soren! Hope we can hang out sometime!"

"Yeah, same to you! Thanks again!" I thanked, putting on a grateful smile, very much like the one that I had received from the elder not too long ago.

"It was no trouble! I'd hate to see anyone in trouble. See ya later!" He said as he ran up to where his father was impatiently waiting.

Together, they disappeared into the brush and I was left waiting there. Looking back at the raging water, I was glad to be alive and lucky that Candu's son came along and rescued me. That's when it hit me, I didn't even know his name! Amidst all the confusion, I had completely neglected to get his name for the future. Although, I'm sure I will see him again at some point, I could ask him then.

It was then, I realized that I was running late for dinner. I silently cursed my forgetfulness and ran to get home before it was too late and I received a scolding. Eventually, I arrived home just as my father returned to our den with his latest kill. His older body struggled as he attempted to haul in the massive elk carcass. His normally dark fur now showed signs of graying in it's otherwise majestic appearance, it was the first time that I had actually considered him old as continued to carry the elk in. The scent of which made my stomach growl in hunger, it had been awhile since we had something so large to eat and honestly my mouth was left watering at the sight of the kill, as carnivorous as it sounded.

"Hey son, can you help me drag in this elk? It's pretty heavy and I'm not as young as I used to be." He asked politely, his voice slightly outlandish by the kill he was attempting to haul into the den.

I eagerly nodded as I grabbed the deer by the leg and started to pull it towards the entrance to our den. I could taste the meat as I helped drag it in, savory and delicious. The sounds of our grunts as he heaved it in one pull at a time filling my ears and the scent of our impending meal filling my nose. I willed my stomach to keep quiet as to not embarrass myself in front of my father and show how truly hungry I was. But I was too late.

"Hungry son?" He chuckled as we finish pulling the elk to the spot where we were going to feast, "We'll eat as soon as your brother and sister return from Alpha School!"

I feel my stomach growling louder as I resisted the temptation to dig in and eat the elk by myself. Much to my own dismay. Just looking at it and remembering the taste of it as I dug my fangs into the meat was making the wait all the more tortuous. I silently prayed that Avery and Darcius would come home soon, so I could finally dig in and quench my growing gluttony.

Luckily, my prayers were answered sooner than I had originally hoped as I soon heard the approaching sounds of light pawsteps behind us and I turned my head to see my two siblings joining us in the den.

"We're home Dad! Hi Soren!" Darcius says as he and Avery come running into the den. "Wow, nice kill Dad! Can't wait to dig in!"

As they approached the kill, and I contemplated doing the same. Dad raised out his arm and blocked their path to food, smirking as he did so.

"Hey now, we have to wait for your Mother to get back!" He informed, noting the absence of the one missing family member. He was right, it just wouldn't feel right eating such a delicious looking meal without her.

"Where is Mom?" My little sister asked Dad.

"She should be coming along soon, she just had some duties to do after we hunted this" Dad replied, jerking his chin to the dead elk before us.

My two fellow siblings fidgeted as they stared hungrily at the elk. The scent filled all of our noses and even Dad looked starved, but he patiently waited at the den entrance, looking for his mate and our mother to come back so we could dine like a family. In order to escape their infectious impatience, I walked over to where Dad was and sat down next to him, looking out at Jasper as the sun set and its orange refulgence covered the land, dyeing it in a beautiful orange that I liked to believe you could only see in Jasper Park.

"So son, how was your pup-sitting job today?" My dad asked as he looked out at the forest looking for Mom.

"It was fine, little Emily was well behaved, didn't give me too much trouble" I responded, looking at him as he waited for the last member of our family.

"That's good! Glad you have something to do while we are all out." My dad said patting me on the back. At least he's proud of me despite being an Omega.

I quickly glanced at my siblings, seeing them still staring at our dinner, knowing that one day they would be hunting something that big while I remained watching pups as I was now. Yet, I didn't mind it in the slightest.

"So son, have you met any cute girls?" my dad asks, glancing over at me with a smirk on his face. "I bet the ladies can't resist you being my son and all!"

I blushed at his comment, his comfortability with such a topic was a little unnerving and embarrassing. Especially since my siblings were in the den at this particular time. I looked up at him, scratching the back of my neck with my forepaw out of nervousness.

"Uh, no, Dad. Not really" I answered, adding a slight awkward chuckle at the end to emphasize just how uncomfortable I was with this topic.

"Don't worry son! You will find that special wolf someday. Just have faith!" My dad said, still with a smile on his face. As he finished that sentence, my mom finally arrived at the den. Good thing too because I was starving.

When she walked in, Dad was there to greet her with a loving nuzzle. I greeted her after they were finished and they walked in together to see my sister and brother. I stood there a little, seeing my family all with smiles on their faces. Growing a smile as I looked at their happy faces and cherishing their presence in my otherwise melancholic life, I sat down ready to dig into the meal we've been waiting to eat.

Breccan's POV

"That dumb Omega was so weak!" I laugh as we walk away from Soren. Thinking about his light brown fur and how it so suited someone like him in its feministic qualities. That wolf is no match for me and my friends. I mean, really, act tough for once and maybe we won't bully you! Geez!

As I continued to walk through the woods with the guys, I smirked at the power we had over him. It was quite amazingly entertaining at how submissive he was when we did treat him like that. He just let him happen. He needed to grow a spine is what he needed to do. I glance at the setting sun, the radiance it is giving off slightly blinding me as I do so, but it told me what I needed to know, it was time to go home before it go too late.

"Sorry guys, I gotta split. My family is expecting me for dinner" I declared, turning towards what I knew was the way home and yet still facing my friends.

"Sure you can't stay out any later, dude? We were going to go prank some of the younger wolves!" Carson asked as he and the others look at me with disappointment in their eyes. As much as I hated to leave my friends, and as intriguing as the action sounded, if I wasn't home for dinner, my dad would hunt me down and more than likely embarrass me in front of them.

"Nah, you guys go ahead," I began, giving them a reassuring smirk, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"See ya dude!" Carson said before they ran off out of sight. Now I'd better get home!

Trotting along the trail that I knew well, I slightly marveled at the sight of the orange hue the sun was adding to everything. The water of the near by lake now reflecting a brightly colored hue and even the trail I was walking on was stained orange. I briefly wondered if other places showed so spectacularly like this, but put the thought in the back of my mind when I found the thought irrelevant to my current action.

When I finally got to the den, high up on the hill tops with a majority of the other Alpha's homes. I noticed my brother out in the front, gnawing on the one of the bones from last night's dinner. He noticed me too as I walked up, his small puppy body seeming to expel a happy aura around him that I found consistently exasperating. His eyes widened and his tail wagged as he greeted me

"Hey Breccan!" He said as he continued to gnaw on the bone. I don't know why he gets so much enjoyment from doing that. I mean I do it on occassion but I prefer the meat that was once on the bone.

"Yeah, yeah, Hey Orion" I grumbled, then walking past him and into the den where our father was sitting, looking like he was in deep contemplation. He just sat there staring at his paws. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After what happened to Mom, he just hasn't been the same.

"Dad…" I spoke up, hoping to get his attention.

"...Yes?" Was all he could mutter back not taking his eyes off his paws. You could tell he was thinking about her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, approaching him and trying to keep my voice low to not let Orion here our discussion.

"Oh….It's nothing for you to worry about." He muttered looking at me briefly trying his hardest to crack a smile but failing miserably.

I sighed and sat next to him, looking behind me and at Orion as he still playfully chewed on the bone and made small growling noises. Then I looked at Dad, his tired and low hanging eyes showing me how exhausted he was between taking care of my younger brother and also providing for the pack. It hurt to see someone of my Dad's fame and stature so worn out.

"I got you guys some dinner… I'm not very hungry right now. I'll eat what's left over" Dad said as he got up, and went to go lie down at the back of the cave.

"Orion! Come and eat!" I yelled out, looking back at the pup as he dropped his bone and came inside, excited upon seeing the dinner Dad had caught for him.

"Why isn't Dad gonna eat?" Orion looked up at me concerned. He had no idea he was the cause of our father's depression, but it's better that he doesn't know.

"He's not hungry," I replied, "You go ahead and eat though"

Orion smiled innocently, proceeding to continue on eating without any further questions. Meanwhile, I turned to Dad and slowly approached him again. I was worried about him, I was hoping that eventually his depression would get better, if only for Orion's sake, but it showed no signs of doing so.

"Why aren't you eating with Orion?" Dad asked as he laid there in a pool of his own misery.

"I...I'm worried about you." I said in a concerned tone, keeping my head down and my distance from the older wolf. "You're overworking yourself and it isn't helping with your situation, you need to take it easy"

"You know how Orion got his name?" My dad said pretty much ignoring what I had just said. I could tell that he just didn't want to worry me.

"...How?" I asked, trying to humor him in his time of need. He needed all the help he could get right now, and saying that, "I didn't really care," wasn't going to do that or accomplish anything.

"Orion's belt was your mother's favorite constellation…" Dad said tearing up. I could tell he wanted to cry but he tried to suck it up for my sake and for Orion's.

I once again looked back at Orion, he was chewing much too loudly to be able to listen in on our conversation. I silently thanked that he hadn't yet learned to chew with his mouth closed.

"Dad, please, just have one of the other Alphas take your place for a while, until Orion's old enough to take care of himself" I begged, lowering my voice as to not draw any more attention to us that might lead to Orion paying attention

"Son…..I...I just can't. I need to prove I can still provide for this family and I wanna make you and Orion proud." Dad said as he looked at me, defeated.

He had pride, but then again, so did I. I could understand the way he was feeling right now, but something needed to be done to help out around here. I was much too busy just barely finishing Alpha School and then having to go on patrol the rest of the day and Dad had to constantly check up on Orion, leaving his own Alpha duties such as hunting and being one of Winston's most decorated Alphas, to hunt him down if he wandered off too far or take him to get a drink or make sure he was fed. It was too much for him to do and the effects showed on him.

"Well...hire a pup-sitter then," I suggested, not liking my own idea at all, it would mean that we would be accommodating for someone else and letting them stay here so they could watch Orion, but it needed to be done, "There are plenty of them who aren't doing anything right now, have one of them take care of Orion while you go about your regular duties"

"That's actually not such a bad idea. I'll head out tomorrow after my duties to look for one." Dad said as he gave me a small smile. It was the first time I've seen him smile since before Mom passed away.

"Did you have one in mind? I know that there are some that are better than others, but I'm not all that familiar with their names" I questioned, intrigued as to know he might suggest and to see if I knew this wolf who I was probably going to have to get to know.

"I heard about one wolf who was pretty good at his job. I'll see if he's available." Dad said. Clearly he didn't know this wolf's name but if this wolf watching Orion takes some of the burden off my father, then it's fine by me. I smiled at his acceptance of the idea, but internally frowned at the idea of having to get along with an Omega. I wondered who exactly he was thinking about when he mentioned the wolf who was good at his job, but I was sure that I would know his name soon enough.

"Let's go eat, Breccan!" Dad said, with a cheerful expression and vocalization as we both joined Orion to eat what was left of our dinner.

 **Blackwolf4626: Surprise! New story! I'm excited to be writing this with my dear friend RockytheEco-pup. He and I have been working very hard for the last couple of nights to bring this story to you guys and I'm honestly I haven't been this excited for a story in a while, so I hope you guys all enjoyed this little collaborative piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review, favorite or follow and as I always say…**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **RockytheEco-pup: Hey everyone! I know I'm not as famous as Blackwolf4626 but I've read all his stories and he has read mine and I'm really excited to be working on this story with him. We hope you enjoy this as much as we do. This is fun to write and I look forward to reading the reviews. As I'm gonna start saying from now on in all my stories…**

 **See You Next Time!**


	2. Stargazing

Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between RockytheEco-Pup and I. We do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, we just own our O/C's.

Soren's POV

Waking up was always the hardest thing to do in the morning, it wasn't the getting ready to go or making sure you look good before heading off to do your duties. No. It was lifting your heavy eyelids and knowing that you're going to have to force every muscle of your body to move and get ready for the day.

After I managed to open my eyes and adjusted to the blinding refulgence that the light offered, I peered around my surroundings to the same thing I woke up to every morning. My father and mother, curled up together in a loving and passionate embrace and my brother and sister, sleeping soundly together in their own little corner. I envied their youth and my parents obtained love for each other. But I still couldn't imagine what it would be like to love someone as much as they loved each other. I longed to love someone that much. I was so distracted by the familiar scene that I failed to see the lone figure approaching our den.

"Um...Hello? Is there a Soren here?" called a voice from the mouth of the den. It was still early in the morning so all I saw, other than a blinding light, was a dark silhouette, haloed by the light leaking from his shoulders and just standing there. Whoever this was must be a morning person! I made a mental grown as I figured I should probably see what this figure needs.

"Um, I'm Soren! Who are you?" I asked as I approached the entrance to our home. Standing in the entranced was a middle-aged wolf who seemed exhausted, my eyes went over his own, seeing the darkened skin around them and slightly blood shot eyes as well. If he's so tired, why isn't he asleep like my parents?

"My name is Mathias!" He introduced, his words sounding slightly slurred due to the grogginess he had, although I wouldn't blame him, he looked exhausted. But there was something familiar about his name that I couldn't seem to shake off. "I'm one of the Alphas who works closely with Winston. I was wondering if you are available to pup-sit for me? See, my wife died giving birth to our youngest son Orion and I've been exhausted trying to take care of him and do my Alpha duties. So can you?" The older wolf asked as he looked at me with those old pleading eyes.

He seemed desperate for my help. Trying to take care of a pup by yourself was bad enough, most Alpha's either take a maternity leave to take care of their newborns until they were old enough where they felt comfortable enough to leave them with someone like me. Then the other parent would be hunting. But being a single parent and trying to accomplish both? No wonder he was so exhausted, not to mention stressed out. I can't say no to someone who needs my help this bad.

"Of course I'll pup-sit for you, Sir" I said proudly. That seemed to put the sparkle back in his eyes. I was glad I was going to be able to help him out. He'll hopefully be resting easier from now on.

It was just watching a pup, a single pup. I was used to watching more than one, because usually that was how much were in a litter. But as I looked at his tired, seemingly old, face as it grew a steady smile, I couldn't help but shake the fact that I knew him from somewhere. He looked so familiar but I never indulge myself into learning all of the Alpha's names, only a select few whom I worked for on a regular basis.

"Thank you so much, Soren! You don't know how much of a relief this is going to be for me!" he said as he finally started looking happy. I'm guessing he hasn't been happy in a long time from the look of it.

"You're welcome, Sir! When can I start?" I asked. I had no jobs lined up for at least a week so I'm pretty much available anytime he needs me.

"How about tonight? Winston is summoning most of his Alphas to his den for a meeting and I need to be there." Mathias said. "Oh and before I forget, I have an older son who will be hanging around you tonight! Just to make sure everything goes smoothly. He's about your age. I'm sure you two will become the best of friends."

An older son? My age, I probably knew him from around Jasper but I couldn't match up father to son. Oh well, I'm sure I will figure that out tonight. Hopefully this goes smoothly and this becomes a regular job for me.

"Sure! I'll be there sir!" I said looking at his smile growing wider.

"Thank you so much! My den is the one on the high ledge not too far from Winston's" He said as more wolves appeared in the distance. I'm guessing those were the other Alphas waiting for him so they could do their Alpha duties. "Looks like I have to go! See you tonight!" he said running off to rejoin his fellow Alphas.

Breccan's POV

"About time you got here Breccan! We thought we'd have to bully some pups without you!" Carson said as I approached the group. There was no Alpha duties today so we decided to hang out and pick on some of the Omegas. They are so helpless. Most don't fight back but the ones who do were easily beaten.

"I had to make sure Orion ate his breakfast. My dad left early this morning to look for a pup-sitter. He's been working himself to death" I said with a sigh. Hopefully this pup-sitter will be able to help take some of the burden off my dad's shoulders.

"Sorry about that dude! Hope things work out for you guys." Carson said putting a paw on my back. He is such a good friend! We've been best friends since we started Alpha school together and were just mere pups when we met, he was there for me through the training, through the heartbreak and through the loss of my mother. He really was my best friend and I couldn't ask for a better one.

"Thanks man! That means a lot" I replied as I gave him a small smile and quietly thanked myself that I made such a great friend who was always there.

"More like brothers dude!" He replied smiling back at me. "So, are we still up for messing with the omegas at the Moonlight Howl tonight?"

"You know it dude!" I laugh, not being able to wait for the Moonlight Howl to come tonight so we could get some real entertainment, as we both walked back to the group and started to prepare to leave. However, just as we started to go, my father came running up with a big smile plastered on his face. From his beaming smile and overall improved attitude, I'm guessing he got the pup-sitter.

"Breccan! I got the pup-sitter!" My dad announced eagerly as he skidded to a halt in front of us, effectively stirring up some of the undisturbed dirt and sending miniscule rocks flying at us. It was nice to see him happy for once, even if it was at the expense of getting pelted with a few rocks. Heck, if it kept him this happy I'd take any size of rock anyday.

"That's great! Now you can get the rest you deserve!" I replied showing him just how happy I was to know that he would have some of the weight lifted off his shoulders.

"I do need to ask you for a favor though" Dad inquired as my friends just stared at him and waited for the favor that would inevitably put a stop to some kind of plans that I was planning to have with them, "I need you to supervise the pup-sitter tonight to make sure he does the job properly."

And there it is.

"What?! But me and my friends were planning to…...uh...play with some of the Alpha's pups. Yeah that's it!" I lied, I knew I couldn't have him thinking of me in a negative way from my pass time. Plus, if it wasn't for his near dead tired state, I was pretty sure he would have caught my fib at its source and called me out on it.

"I'm sorry Breccan but this is more important that. You can play with the pups tomorrow, but tonight, I need you" He said believing my lie. When I was younger, he always caught my lies and kept me out of mischief but with him running around so much, I've been getting away with a lot.

I cast a glance behind me at Carson and the others, knowing that I was probably going to let them down by accepting his request. But he's my dad so it's not like I can turn it down. There goes my night of fun.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I said, looking away from the disappointed faces of my friends that I was sure they were growing or already had. I hope they aren't too mad that I cancelled our much anticipated plans.

"Great! He's coming over around sunset tonight before I head out to the Alpha meeting." Dad responded. His smile still evident on his face and having not even shown a sign of fleeting from the moment he arrived. I knew, as I stared at that contagious smile, that I had to do it and any sense of negative reason before dissipated and I was filled with an overall sense to please him by doing this small and seemingly boring, yet necessary, task for him. "Gotta go! See you tonight! And please head back to watch Orion until the pup-sitter is there"

He then proceeded to rejoin the Alphas waiting for him by the bushes and they all ran off into the forest. It was then that three of my friends started to gather around me, glaring at me in anger. They look like they want to tear me was only Carson that remained where he was, about to observe the verbal carnage that was inevitably going to insue.

"Seriously? You couldn't tell your old man to get lost?" One of them growled at me. He was the stockiest one of the group, not nearly as intimidating as some of my other friends.

"We have plans and you just went and messed them up! This isn't the first time either! You always do anything your dad asks!" yelled one of my other friends. He was right. I do tend to cancel on them a lot but it's not my fault! I'm always the one who makes the plans anyways.

As their onslaught of words continued, Carson slowly approached the mob from behind and forced his way upfront where he could be seen by all of them. He gave a short, sharp and loud yell to call their attention towards himself instead of me.

"Back off him! He can't help it if his dad needs him. Did any of you lose a parent? No? I didn't think so! He needs to help his family. So leave him alone!" Carson growled at them. At first, they weren't phased by his tirade but when they saw the threatening and protective glare in his eyes, they quietly backed off. "That's more like it! We can always go bully the omegas at the Moonlight Howl some other time but let him do what his father asked him to do."

I smiled at Carson thankfully, I might've just stood there until their verbal punishment was over and then just walked off to go watch the pup-sitter take care of Orion. But with Carson's help, at least there was a point that got across and they wouldn't remain mad at me from now until we got to tease the Omegas again.

I nodded at Carson to show my gratitude, receiving a nod from him in return and turned towards my den as I started walking. I knew I wasn't going to like this pup-sitter, just from the news of him being the best in his profession, and the fact that he's an Omega, I knew I wasn't going to see eye to eye with him. But I had to deal with him, whoever he was, and just let him watch Orion for my dad's sake.

However long and taxing it would be.

Soren's POV

The sun started to set on another beautiful day in Jasper. I spent the whole day relaxing, going for walks, and cleaning up the den a little to make room for tonight's dinner. Surprisingly, there was no bullying today. While it was strange, best not question it. Now it was time to go to that Alpha's den to watch his little pup. Throughout the day, I kept thinking that I couldn't help but seem to remember that wolf's name. It seemed like a long forgotten moniker that once held valuable meaning, but the meaning of which seemed to escape me.

I stretched my hind legs as I stood up and left the comfort of my den heading to the location described by the Alpha this morning. As I trotted along, the world seeming a little too quiet as I did so, that young wolf, who saved my life the other day, leaped out of the bushes, completely without any indication of doing so, and seemed excited to see me. I slightly jumped at his arrival, not hearing him previously or smelling him approach, but as soon as I saw him, I grew a smile.

"There you are!" He said with a big smile on his face as he stared at me with an overall happy expression that I found slightly contagious. He was absolutely brimming with positivity and it was definitely infectious. Now that he's here, I can finally learn the name of my new friend.

"Hey there!" I responded, catching his infectious smile, "I know this is kinda random but, I didn't catch your name" I informed. He looked at me for a moment but then remembered how we were interrupted the other day by his dad.

"My name is Serenth!" He said eagerly, his tail wagging behind him as he introduced himself. "Well, do you wanna come over to my den and hang out? You seem like a fun wolf to hang out with!"

"I'd love to…..but I can't." I say as my ears droop. First ever wolf to ask to hang out with me and I just have to be busy. I always wondered what it would be like to actually hang out with someone, to just be able to talk to them and perhaps do some kind of activity with them. I really wanted to go, but I can't let that Alpha down. He really needs my help from the look of it.

"Why not? It's almost sunset. You can stay for dinner!" He said pleading at me. I really wanted to hang out with him but if I abandoned my job, I'd have a hard time finding another one. These wolves tell each other everything and could say that I'm a bad pup-sitter for not showing up.

"I'm a pup-sitter, and this Alpha, Mathias, requested for me to watch his son tonight while he attends a special Alpha meeting with Winston. I can't cancel on him" I said regretting it but I knew I had a job to do

He looked disappointed, I couldn't blame him either. I desperately wanted to talk to him and actually make a friend here. But I had a job to do and I could always talk to him later. However, it felt quite odd talking to him, usually whenever I met with a wolf they would just shove me aside and carry on with their day. But he actually was sparking up a conversation with me! My only regret was that I hadn't acquainted Serenth any sooner than now.

With his ears tucked down and pressed firmly against the back of his head, he nodded in acceptance. We were wolves, we knew our duties were more important than fun. However taxing it was.

"Okay then," He whined, the slightest of whimpers escaping his muzzle.

"B-but we can hang out some other time, right?" I asked, wanting a friend of my own desperately.

He smiled at my offer and his ears began to show their perkiness once again before he nodded at my offer. I liked him, needless to say. Just knowing that there was a wolf out there who actually wanted to be my friend just made my day.

"Well, I 'gotta go. Don't want to be late!" I said with a smile as I noticed his infectious smile forming on his face again. "See you tomorrow!" I said before continuing my walk to the Alpha's den.

As I approached the series of dens, I couldn't exactly make out which one I was supposed to go to. There was, most notably and obviously, Winston's den, the biggest of them all. I looked enviously at it and contemplated why anyone would need something that big to live in, but it was none of my concern. My eyes then scanned over the series of dens that surround his own.

It was then that I spotted Mathias, sitting at the entrance to his den waiting for me. I'm hoping that I didn't keep him waiting long. Tardiness isn't something I want to be known for. I quickly approached the mouth of his den, being careful of my posture in his presence. I really wanted to make an impression on this guy, if he lived so closely to Winston, then he must be someone of great importance. If I got a good review from this guy and he recommended me to some other Alphas, it could be good for my future work. It meant bigger rations for me and my family. As I approached, his tired old eyes went on me and he grew a smile. It seemed to be happening a lot today.

"Oh! You're here! Perfect timing!" He said, approaching me as I did the same to him and we met in the middle. I casted a glance at his den and noted that I couldn't see either of his sons. If I was pup-sitting, shouldn't the pup be here? I looked confused at Mathias and he just looked at me and smiled.

"Oh they will be along shortly. Orion had to go get a drink from the river so I sent his brother with him to watch him." He replied. I walked in, him not that far behind. Not long after I entered the cave, a little ball of fur comes barreling into the cave.

"We're back!" the pup announces as I chuckled at his hyperness. I'm guessing this is Orion. He shouldn't be that hard to handle. As I stared at the pup, I could hear the older brother approaching from behind. I mentally sighed, I knew I was going to have to deal with the older brother but I wasn't sure how to deal with him. I wasn't used to having others watch me while I watched the older brother was the next one to enter the den. When I saw who it was, my heart dropped. Standing right before me was the wolf who lived to bully me and hurt me. My greatest enemy….Breccan.

"Dad, you picked HIM to pup-sit Orion?" Breccan said in disbelief as his little brother ran over eager to meet me and play with me. I looked down at the pup and darker grayish fur as I noticed just how many similarities he, his father and his brother shared. Why did it have to be Breccan's family of all wolves that I had to work for. My night just went from a leisurely pup-sitting job with little to no worries, to my worst nightmare with my personal tormenter.

"He's the best pup-sitter in the pack! I heard great things about him. That's why he was my first choice" Mathias replied, smiling in ignorance. He didn't seem to know that Breccan would constantly bully me. Then again, why would Breccan inform him of his bullying as a personal pastime? "Anyways, I gotta run! Soren is in charge! Bye, love you guys!"

Breccan's POV

This guy…

I glared at Soren, out of all the wolves that had to pup-sit my baby brother, it had to be him! I watched my Dad as he exited and then turned to Soren, my eyes remaining focused on the wolf. Orion on the other paw, ran up to the unfamiliar wolf, eager to see a new face. His smaller tail wagged from side to side and he got into a pouncing position. Earlier, I told him that this wolf would be playing with him and at the sound of that he got extremely happy and curious about his assigned pup-sitter. He never got to play with other pups due to his age, he wasn't old enough for Dad to be comfortable enough to let him out.

I really don't want Soren watching my little brother but it's not like I had a choice. My dad needs a pup-sitter and he is supposedly the best one in the pack. As much as it will kill me having the stupid Omega here, I gotta let him do his job.

"Hello there! I'm Orion" Orion introduced, smiling up at the bigger wolf, "What's your name?!"

Soren looked down at Orion and then up at me. I looked back without emotion, I wanted to see what he was going to do. That was the point of me staying here with Orion and Soren anyway, to evaluate how well Soren was going to do his job.

"S-soren," said wolf replied, holding my gaze and then looking down at Orion to meet his own, "My name is Soren, its nice to meet you Orion"

Orion seemed excited, too excited. Soren was one of the very few wolves that Orion saw that wasn't related to him, so naturally he was excited.

"Do 'ya wanna play Soren? Do 'ya?" my little brother asked excitedly. I couldn't help but crack a slight smile as I watch my little brother bounce around at Soren's paws.

Soren glanced at me again, as if asking for permission before playing with Orion. I couldn't believe this, the one wolf that I was hoping to find at the Moonlight Howl so I could have a little fun and now I couldn't even touch him without my little brother seeing and telling Dad on me. I might as well give the okay. I looked at Soren and gave a slight nod. He nodded back thankful of my permission and then laid down on his stomach, looking at my little brother directly in the eyes.

"Of course I'd want to play, Orion, now the question is, what do you want to play?" He asked, smiling. My little brother looking at the ceiling of our den thinking about what game he should suggest. Then one came to him and he looked back at Soren smiling.

"Let's wrestle! Breccan wrestles with me once in a while. It's fun! I always win!" My brother said laughing at his undefeated status when in reality, I let him win. He is a little pup after all.

"Oh really?" Soren asked, looking up and smirking at me, an eyebrow raised in suspicion, "Well then why don't you give me a go?"

With that, Soren raised his rump up in the air and got into a playful position that I would always see when pups played. Orion, upon seeing this, smiled and barked as he pounced on Soren laughing as he sends the two tumbling. It was actually pretty amusing. Seeing an apparently renowned pup-sitter actually play with a pup. I've never seen Soren like this, he was always so submissive and rarely talked when I got to him and teased him. But right now, he was so innocent and playful it was heart-warming, seeing Orion so happy and Soren enjoy making him happy. I smiled at it.

Soren laid on his back and let Orion pin him down, letting every push and shove do way more than it actually should've. He was laughing as he lost and let Orion win. Unlike me, he seemed to enjoy it, unlike me, it didn't seem to be a chore to him.

"Ha! Told you I'm awesome at wrestling!" Orion said as he laughed at Soren's defeat. Soren just laid there chuckling as the little pup celebrated.

"I never doubted you for a second" Soren replied, his own tail wagging just as madly as Orion's.

This guy, he was so happy...I don't get it! Why does he love to play with pups like Orion while it feels like a tedious chore to me? He pisses me off! I've gotta pull him aside and see why he gets so much joy out of this!

"Soren….May I see you outside?" I said sternly. He just looked at me, a fearful look on his face and his ears going down in caution. He's probably assuming I'm pulling him aside to pick on him when I really just want to talk to him.

I jerk my chin and direct him outside, not waiting for him to get up before heading outside myself and well out of earshot of Orion. He apologized to Orion and stepped outside with me, the soft pads of his paws dimming the sounds as he approached, but nevertheless it was still obvious when he was just inches behind me. He slowly came to my side and sat down next to me, both of us be highlighted by the setting sun that I admired just yesterday. I kept my voice low.

"Soren…" I started, not making eye contact with the wolf and just looking out at Jasper as it prepared for its sleep.

"Please don't hurt me! I didn't know it was your dad who hired me! I'm sorry!" He pleaded with me. He sat there waiting for me to shove him to the ground like I usually do. It was tempting but that's not why I called him out here.

"Just shut up, would you? I'm not going to hurt you, I just have a question" I replied, still trying to keep my voice down as to not aware Orion of the topic of our conversation.

"Wh...wh...what is your question?" He asked still a little nervous. I can't believe even after I said I'm not going to hurt him, he's still talking to me like i'm going to hit him at any moment.

"What's up with you?" I asked, my eyes finally looking at him but not turning my head to actually meet him. He flinched when my gaze landed on him, hesitant and curious as to what I was going to do to him. He made it so hard to not want to shove him to the ground, "You looked like you were enjoying your time with Orion, why?"

Soren whimpered at the serious tone of my voice, keeping his head much lower than my own as a sign of submissiveness and that he wasn't trying to offend me in any way. He tried to play himself off and show that that he wasn't trying to challenge me in anyway. As I stood there with the usual straight stature of an Alpha, he showed the submissive features of an Omega, his body remaining lax and overall lower than my own. Oh how I wanted to hurt him.

"W...w...well I like to play with pups. They are always so full of energy and they are really nice to me. I have more friends who are pups than I do wolves my own age. Your little brother is just a lot of fun. I...I'm sorry if I annoyed you by playing with him." He said as he looked away trying to avoid my gaze.

I finally turned my head to look at him. He pisses me off so much. I wanted to see that kind demeanor of his fade away and just disappear. I never met someone like him and not knowing what he was like irritated the hell out of me. His eyes never met mine, he didn't want to offend me. I was so used to picking fights with other Alphas or having Omegas at least on occasion stand up for themselves. He didn't. I wanted to see him break.

"...Fine" I replied, then turning to watch the sun set on Jasper and let it go dark.

I watched the set start to go down, seeing that circle suddenly start to disappear behind the mountains and the encompassing darkness that followed began to cover Jasper in its' place. I expected Soren to go back with Orion and keep playing, as we had ended our conversation and I made that abundantly clear. But he just stayed there, exactly where he was and I had to use my peripheral vision to see what he was doing. His eyes were set exactly where mine were, watching the sun as it went to sleep and then he turned his head up to the sky as it grew increasingly dark and the stars eventually started to glimmer in the night sky.

He had the slightest of smiles on his face and his tail swayed gently to and fro as he enjoyed the show that I had admired from day to day. I noticed a long time ago that no one else to as much enjoyment in the spectacle as I had. Perhaps I was wrong.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion at the wolf as he admired the sight I was.

"Oh, I was just staring up at the sky. Every night I look for my favorite constellation, Orion's Belt." He said not taking his eyes off the night-time sky. That reminded me of last night when Dad said how Orion got his name because Mom's favorite constellation was Orion's Belt.

"How do you know about that?" I asked, remembering my Mom being the only wolf that knew anything about the constellations and the only other wolf that found amusement in the far off suns as I did.

"When I was a little pup, my dad took me up on a big hill and described each constellation to me. I always dreamt that there were other worlds out there to explore. Looking at the sky gives me peace after a rough day. It makes it seem like all the pain I endured never happened." He explained as a shooting star passed over our heads, just in the nick of time, as I had just looked up and caught the glimpse of the spectacle. He closed his eyes making a wish. His tail wagged in excitement as if this wish would change his life forever.

I chuckled at the pup-like antic. I hadn't made a wish on a shooting star in a very long time, since my Mother was alive and the world seemed so full of wonder and discoveries were just waiting to happen.

"What did you wish for?" I asked, raising my eyebrow again in suspicion and curiosity.

He shook his head in response, an innocent smile appearing on his face as when he opened his eyes he tilted his head slightly.

"Nope, can't tell you! If I did, then it won't come true!"

It was my turn to shake my head and smile. Never before had I met someone that was so whimsical and enjoyable to be around. He seemed to exude to kind of playfulness that I lost so long ago when I decided to grow up and accept my duties as an Alpha.

He slowly turned back to the den and started to head back in. My eyes followed him, focused only on him. Even when he greeted Orion again and began to once again play with my younger brother, I kept staring at him in amazement, a smile stuck on my face as I enjoyed seeing his cheerful expression and hearing his laugh. It was only when his multi-colored eyes met mine while he was once again pinned down by Orion, that I broke out of my trance and turned away. Wait, was I just smiling at that stupid Omega?! And staring at him?!

I found him interesting, yes, but that wasn't an excuse. I looked back over my shoulder at him, seeing him once again distracted with Orion and then just turning back to the stars. He made me smile, his idiotic and puppish antics made me happy. I hadn't smiled, really smiled that is, since my Mother died. I thought I was incapable of smiling ever again after that. But he accomplished it. How he did it, I had no idea. He was just being himself.

I growled at myself, trying to find a need to hurt him again and get that damn image of him smiling out of my head. But nothing popped up, he made me happy. I looked back again at the spectacle behind me, seeing Soren trot around the cave with Orion sitting on the crook of his neck and laying his paws and head on Soren's own. He was giving him a ride. He looked so happy and as did Orion. I wanted to break him then and there, I wanted to hurt him. But for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to imagine me doing it. He pisses me off.

His personality and positive demeanor broke me. I hope that tomorrow this all goes away so I can resume picking on him. I sighed as I got up and walked slowly into my den to await my father's return. I was surprised, Soren is a terrific pup-sitter.

Blackwolf4626: Update! Here is another chapter brought to you by RockytheEco-up and I! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it! This story and The Accepted will probably be the ones that I work on until The Accepted is finished, so I wanted to thank you all for reading! Please leave a review if you would like and as I always say…

Until Next Time!

RockytheEco-pup: Thank you all for taking the time to read the next chapter in our story! I love writing this story and am constantly thinking of new ideas for future chapters. I look forward to reading the reviews and thanks for the great reviews that we've received so far. So I guess we'll…

See You Next Time~!


	3. Sleeping Over

**Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between RockytheEco-Pup and I. We do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, we just own our O/C's.**

 **Alpha and Omega: The Bond**

Soren's POV

As I finished giving Orion his piggyback ride, I glance over to see Breccan walking into the den. He shot a smile our way as he went to a corner of the den and laid down, his eyes still on me and watching me diligently. I think he's finally starting to like me. Maybe that wish came true. I smiled back as I sat down allowing Orion to slide off me.

"What should we play before dinner?" I asked the little pup. He looked down at his paws thinking about what to play next. When he figured it out, he looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" He repeated, his small little tail wagging behind him.

" Let's play Hide and Seek!" Orion shouted as he bounced around. He sure was such a little ball of energy. I chuckled at the sight. I could hear faint chuckling coming from Breccan's direction as he watched his little brother.

"Of course we can! How about you hide and I'll seek?"

"Yeah! This is going to be so much fun!" Orion shouted as he looked around the den in advance looking for the perfect spot to hide. "Remember, no peeking!"

"I promise I won't peek!" I swore to him as he nods at me. I start counting and I could hear the little patters of his little paws hitting the ground as he looked for the perfect hiding spot. Before long, I finished counting to twenty and started to look for the little pup.

Instantly, I saw that he was hiding behind Breccan, his little bushy tail stuck out like a sore thumb behind Breccan's own. It wasn't that hard to find him seeing as Breccan is the easiest object for Orion to hide behind. I decided to pretend not to notice where he is to humor him. Breccan smirked at me and looked behind him before shaking his head at his little brother's attempt to stay hidden.

"Where could Orion be? Is he behind our dinner?" I said as I looked behind the dead deer in the back of the den. I could hear Orion giggling from his hiding spot. I'm glad he is having fun "Nope, not there"

I then decide to look in the darkest section of the den where you could barely see. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Orion peeking out at me as I entered this section of the den.

"Is he back here?" I ask pretending to search around. A few minutes later, I emerge from the darkness. "Nope, he wasn't back there. Your brother is a very good hider Breccan."

"Hehe yup! He sure is!" Breccan agreed as Orion was trying to muffle his giggles by giggling into Breccan's fur. Looks like its time to find him for real. I stealthily approached Breccan and Orion. I creep around Breccan until I'm on the opposite side of him, the side Orion was on. Breccan watched me the whole time, watching my movements as I crawled towards his brother. The anxious smile on his face contagious as I grew one too.

"Found you!" I shouted as the little pup looked at me surprised and excited. He was having such a great time. I couldn't help but smile at the little pup. "You are very good at this game!"

"I sure am! It took you a long time to find me!" He said just before his stomach growled. Looks like it was time for dinner. Thankfully, Mathias left us some deer to eat. I turned my head to the dead carcass and then to Orion. Pups his age wouldn't be able to tear it apart, I'd have to give it to him piece by piece.

I walked over to the carcass, carefully looking it over and trying to decide which part of it would be best for Orion. The pups I knew always had their favorite part of a deer but I would have to ask Orion which was his.

"Its the leg meat"

My ears perked at the sound of the voice, looking back over my shoulder and seeing Breccan approaching me, his smile still on his face as he looked from me to the carcass and then nudged it.

"Thats his favorite part, the leg that is" He said, as if he could read my mind. I then proceeded to tear off some meat from the deer leg and placed it in front of Orion who thanked me and happily began chewing on it. I smiled as the little pup began to eat his fill and I turned to Breccan, giving him a thankful smile before walking over to him.

"Hey Breccan, thanks for that" I smiled, not sure if I could've gotten the piece that Orion exactly wanted.

He smirked and chuckled slightly, his straight posture looking even more straight now. He looked more pompous than usual. Which was saying something.

"Pfft, don't mention it. He's my brother after all" He answered.

"You two seem to be getting along fairly well" I heard an older voice call out from the den's entrance, Breccan and I turn around to see Mathias standing in the entrance with a tired, but happy, face. He was right too. I feel like Breccan is slowly becoming my friend. I looked slowly over to the taller wolf and then at his father, smiling as I hopefully became his son's friend.

"Yeah! We're getting along great!" I cheerfully exclaim as he walks over and gives both Breccan and Orion a hug.

I smiled at their little family, seeing their fur show similar colors and showing how they were related. I enjoyed seeing it. I learned something while I watched Orion, I figure out something about Breccan. Originally, I thought of him as some would who was determined to ruin my life. But seeing him care about his brother and his father's well being made me see him as he truly is.

After they finished their hug, Mathias turned to me and smiled. Looking from me to around the den and then to Orion, looking pleased with what he saw.

"So how did it all go, Soren?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"All good, Sir!" I replied, keeping my head lower, as was tradition when dealing with an Alpha.

"Thats good, Orion didn't give too much trouble I hope? I know he can be a pawful" Mathias said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not at all, Sir! To be quite honest, he was probably one of the most well behaved pups I've had. Usually pups have a bad habit of acting out of line, but Orion did nothing of the sort." I replied, winking at said pup and seeing him smile as a response.

"Thats good," Mathias replied then looking at Breccan, "Any problems?"

I looked at Breccan, confused as to what he was asking. Didn't he just ask me how it all went? Breccan looked back at me, winking at me with, what I assumed was a sign of trust.

"He was a great pup-sitter, Dad!" Breccan announced sitting there with the sincerest look he could make.

Mathias smiled at his son's comment, then turning back to me with that same smile. I straightened up when he set his sights on me. I needed to have this guy say that this was a good job. It could mean that I could get my family more food and more work for me.

"Thank you, Soren" Mathias replied, then grabbing Orion by his scruff and taking him to the back of the den, it looked as though he was planning on putting Orion to bed for the night, "I don't know how I will ever repay you for this"

"No, no, Sir! It was my pleasure! Orion was great and I really enjoyed Breccan's company" I replied, casting a glance at Breccan and then shooting him a smile.

"Well, if you're up for it, I'd like to hire you for the rest of the week? I understand if you're too busy, but I was just wondering if you would possibly accept my offer" He asked, sounding cautious about his offer.

"Of course, Sir! I'd love to!"

"Good," Mathias then turned to look outside his den and I followed his gaze. It had already gotten pretty dark. I was noticing the stars not too long ago so I estimated that everyone at home was already asleep, Mom would have my brother and sister in bed a long time ago actually. My mom and dad like to stay up a little longer than us and just talk. About what, I had no idea, I liked to imagine it was about their relationship and possibly about us, their kids. But it was probably, more likely, that they talked about the next day's events.

It was weird, that even though I'm much older than my siblings, that we all still went to bed at the same time. Dad says it's because otherwise I'd be grouchy in the morning and that a pup-sitter needs his rest. While he's right, I can't help but wonder what I'm missing in this world as I drift off to sleep.

"Soren, would you like to spend the night? It's too late for a wolf your age to be wandering around in the darkness alone." Mathias said as he awaited my answer. It was pretty dark out and way past my bedtime.

"I-if I could, thank you, Sir" I thanked, my tail wagging. I looked back at Orion, seeing him yawn and then curl into a ball, his little tail barely able to cover his nose as he did so.

"Well then, you're welcome to join us in the back of the den," Mathias insisted, Breccan already heading to the back to join his little brother in slumber, "It's a lot warmer there than it is here"

"Thanks again, Sir!" I exclaimed as I followed behind Breccan. He quietly approached his corner of the den and curled up. He then looked at me as I looked around for a place to lay.

"Why don't you just sleep right there?" He suggested pointing to a spot not that far away from him. He then laid his head down as he started to fall asleep. I walked over next to him and laid down, finding the floor, as Mathias stated, a lot warmer than what how it was towards the opening of the cave. Mathias went over closer to Orion and laid down so that he could be there for him in the middle of the night in case he needs him.

"Goodnight Soren." Mathias said as he curled in a ball like his two kids and started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Sir!" I said letting out a huge yawn. I was exhausted. I'm not used to staying up so late but I had so much fun and I was able to help out one of the most respected Alphas in our pack.

I looked around at the den and smiled at the fact that I was here. As I laid my head down and felt the weight on my eyelids start to grow and threaten to carry me off to a peaceful sleep, I remembered how I got to where I was. Here with someone that I used to revere as my tormenter and his family. Waking up today, I didn't think it was going to go anywhere near this well. I met with Serenth and made a friend, which I made a mental note that I was going to have to hang out with him tomorrow, and then I made friends with my enemy and got his super popular Dad and his little brother to like me. Maybe all those times of helping and caring for others was actually starting to pay off. Before long, my eye-lids couldn't stay up any longer as I drifted off to a restful sleep.

Orion's POV

I heard a bump followed by some minor grunting. I opened my eyes and tried to look around in the darkness for the source of the sound. It took a while to get my eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

I glance over as I see a dark shadow bump into the den's walls. It's most likely Breccan. He's a sleepwalker so it's funny to see what kind of trouble he gets himself into. Last time, I woke up to find him chewing on a rock, thinking it was deer meat. I couldn't stop laughing until I woke up Dad.

As my eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting, the only source being Moon's light reflecting from the den's floor, I saw that it was indeed Breccan. I looked at Dad to see if he was up and witnessing the show, however, I saw that he was still sound asleep.

The next thing I saw was pretty funny. He walked over to Soren who was fast asleep near the den's wall and started sniffing him. I was quietly giggling so I wouldn't wake up Dad again and ruin all the fun.

After sniffing Soren, who didn't respond whatsoever, Breccan quietly yawned and then laid down next to the light brown furred wolf.

I smiled as their pelts touched and their heads laid next to each other, pressing gently together. My older brother then wrapped his paw around Soren's waist and pulled him closer, even more than he already was! I had to check again and make sure that my pup-sitter was still asleep to actually believe it. He must be a deep sleeper like Dad. I looked at the two a while longer and saw that they were both smiling in their deep sleep. They looked strangely happy. I wonder why?

Breccan must've been having one of his weird dreams again to be hugging Soren in his sleep! Perhaps he was thinking about his girlfriend again?

I smiled and shook my head, thinking that I could always just ask my big brother tomorrow once we all woke up. Satisfied with that idea, I curled back up and fell back asleep.

Soren's POV

It was dawn, although I hadn't opened my eyes, I could tell from the light leaking through my eyelids and from the birds chirping outside. I woke up after a relaxing night's sleep feeling all warm and comfortable. I didn't want to open my eyes, it felt like there was this soft blanket around me. I didn't want to budge from that spot in fear that I will lose my comfort. I just nuzzled into whatever was against me and let out a relaxing sigh. I don't think I've ever had this comfortable of a sleep. I wish I knew what it was so I could have this sort of sleep all the time. I smiled contently as I let my tired eyes remain closed and beckon me back to sleep.

Breccan's POV

I could hear those birds chirping again which means it's morning I guess. Yet, even though I wasn't exactly what you would call a morning wolf, I wasn't as grumpy as usual, I actually felt kinda happy. Which wasn't a regular occurrence. I felt like I was hugging something. I squeezed it to try to get an idea of what it was. But then, I heard…..breathing?

Looking down, I found someone laying next to me. I lift my head to bundle of fur right next to me. At first, I thought it was merely Orion again, not wanting to sleep next to Dad but next to me. That was proven false, firstly because this was definitely too big to be Orion. Secondly, Orion had a completely different fur color. I jumped slightly and had to look again to see who exactly it was.

I looked over and I was in shock. Lying next to me was Soren?! I growled and removed my paw from around his waist. What was he doing next to me? I looked around, wondering how he got the jump on me and somehow curled around me. Then I noticed that I was in a different spot from last night. I was the one that moved?! Soren seemed to be in the same spot that he fell asleep at last night.

What am I going to do? If Soren finds out that I cuddled with him in my sleep, he might think that I was trying to rub up against him or something of the sort. But he was so soft...not even my girlfriend's fur was this soft. I looked down at him and didn't feel a need to leave him anymore. I slept so well last night and it must've been because of him, he was the only thing that was different.

It was then my little brother got up and quietly walked over to me as to not wake Dad or Soren up. He looked at the two of us separately and then together and smiled. I blushed in embarrassment.

"H...h...hey little bro" I stammered out. I really hope he's still too young to realize what it means when two wolves cuddle.

"Hey, Big brother! So, what are you doing with Soren?" He asked innocently, tilting his head curiously. I quickly tried to think of an excuse as to why I was cuddling with the pup-sitter. It was then that I thought of something.

"S...S...Soren was cold so I offered to cuddle with him to warm him up and I guess we both fell asleep" I said hoping my lame excuse would be accepted by my little brother.

"He was cold?" Orion asked, looking at the wolf that was still in my grasp, at first, I thought he was going to say some kind of accusation and Soren would wake up, instead, he gave me a smile, "That's so nice of you, Big Brother!"

"Uh, yeah!" was all I could respond to that comment. When I finished my sentence, I caught a glance of a figure entering our den, it was normal considering who my Dad was. There always seemed to be someone trying to talk to him or to get him to hunt. But once I saw who it was, it put a horrified look on my face and I was at a loss of breath. It was my girlfriend.

Her eyes instantly fell on Soren and I, and I followed her eyes to the sight of Soren sleeping peacefully by my side, my paw still around his waist. Why I still had it there, I will never know. I immediately removed my paw from around him to look at her. I opened my mouth to try and explain but nothing came out. Just the attempts to make words that failed miserably.

I hadn't been dating her long. Just for a few months, we met a while ago when we were both just finishing up Alpha School and needless to say she fell for me and me for her. Although no one else seems to like her that much, especially Orion and my dad. Orion looked in her direction and gave a dirty look towards her.

I stared at her and then at Soren.

"H-heather...I can explain, this isn't what it looks like!" I swore, trying to think about what to tell her next.

"How could you? And with a male too!" Heather huffed as she angrily walked out of the den. Oh no! She saw me cuddling with Soren and will think I'm cheating on her with him. What am I going to do? I got up careful not to disturb Soren and ran after her.

I caught up to her crying by the river, I could see the tears hit the pool of water and send a ripple in the water. I felt so bad that I unintentionally hurt her. I just had to make it right with her. Approaching her, I had to do so quietly.

"Uh, Heather?" I managed to mutter out as she turned to face me with an angry and upset look on her face as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Heather…"

"What were you doing with that male?" She asked, her voice hinting at a growl.

I sighed, looking around for a reasonable excuse. She won't believe that I sleepwalk. I could see why she would be acting this way, seeing your boyfriend suddenly wrapped around next to another guy it what looked like a very intimate position.

"Uh...I…" I say before she cuts me off.

"Are you gay? Do you have feelings for that wolf? What was I? A test subject to see if you could love a female?" She said jumping to a conclusion as usual.

I could just imagine my brother and father staring at the two of us and then shaking their heads or rolling their eyes. Especially my father. He didn't seem to like Heather that much, even more so than Orion.

"I'm not gay! I was sleepwalking!" I said to her. I really hope that was just a random occurrence and that I don't actually have feelings for Soren, "That wolf was just a pup-sitter my Dad hired! He's been tired for a while now and we thought we should hire him to lighten the load."

"And you picked him. He was probably your secret boyfriend or something and you convinced your dad to hire him so you two could be together right?" Heather said angrily. Ugh she just won't believe a single word I say. Nothing but drama from her but then again, I was caught cuddling with another wolf, a male wolf too.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just some Omega!"

From behind me, Soren came from the direction of my den, probably to get a drink, hearing only the last part. I saw only He must of been hurt that I called him 'some omega' because he ran off towards what I'm assuming is his den. I looked between the two of them trying to find out who should I try to cheer up first. I knew Heather was the obvious choice, but I felt so bad about doing that to him. He helped my family out and then I insult him? I had to do something to make it up to him. Usually when I bully him, I have very little remorse but after last night, things were different. I actually felt bad for him.

"Heather, look. He and I have nothing! He's just some pup-sitter!"

"Are you positive?" She said still slightly hurt at what she saw earlier.

"Yes! I promise, Sweety, there is nothing between me and him" I swore, smiling at her.

She gained a smile too, I was glad that she finally believed me but this happened so many times before that it was sickening. Whenever she caught me talking to another individual that wasn't a member of my family or hers, she would immediately think I'm cheating! But despite her trust issues, she was still great to be around.

"Now look, Sweetie, I have some things that I have to do today. But would you like to go somewhere tonight?"

"Yes! I would love that Breccan!" She said a lot more cheerful than when I arrived. I'm so happy this went well. Knowing her, that could've turned ugly. I looked back and over to where Soren had left. I needed to apologize to him. So I decided to run after Soren and I hoped it wasn't too late for him to accept my apology and stay my friend.

Soren's POV

How could he say that about me? I thought he was my friend! 'Some omega'? Does he not realize how hurtful that is? Oh well, at least I'm away from him before he decided to insult me some more to that female wolf. I guess thinking that things would change was just that, a thought that was meant to fade away. At least it was nice while it lasted.

It was then I arrived at my den. I walked inside, empty as usual, and went to my spot and put my head in my paws and whimpered softly to myself. Maybe I'm better off only being friends with Serenth. He'd never betray me, I hope so at least.

I needed to see someone right now, I couldn't tell Mom or Dad about this. I needed to talk to a friend. Serenth. I exhaled, not knowing where to go find him. I had an idea where Candu's den was, but Serenth seemed to be an Alpha so he was probably busy and if he wasn't there then I might run into his Dad and everyone knows how ill tempered he is.

It was then, I saw a wolf running towards my den. Probably some Alpha looking for my parents. They have been pretty busy recently and this guy wasn't going to help their current situation, if they weren't careful, they were gonna end up as sleep deprived and overworked as Mathias. I decided to try to ignore this wolf and silently cry myself to sleep. It hurt so much to hear Breccan say that about me, especially when I thought we might actually become friends.

"Soren!" I heard as the wolf shouted out my name. "Soren, it's Breccan! I need to speak with you!"

I growled lightly and raised my head from my paws at the sound of his name. Oh great look who showed up! The last wolf that I wanted to see right now. Knowing him and his past, he is probably coming here to either push me down and laugh in my face or insult me some more. Man, he can be so hurtful! Maybe if I stay quiet, he will give up and go away.

"Soren, I know you are in there! I can hear your whimpers!" He said shouting into my den. I guess I might as well face the abuse that he is going to inflict on me and just get it over with. I stood up and approached the mouth of my den where he stood with a look of regret on his face. Did I detect an apology coming on?

"What do you want?" I said in an angry tone. From the look on his face, it seemed that he was sorry, but I wasn't buying it for a second. There has to be some hidden agenda for him to be coming to my den, the one place I thought I was safe from bullies.

"Look, Soren, I just came here to apologize! I didn't mean all those things I said about you" He apologized, looking down at his feet as he did so, "That was Heather, my girlfriend. When she came into the den this morning and she saw you, she jumped to conclusions and thought you and I spent the night together"

"But we did spend the night together" I replied, taking what he said into literal account.

"No, not that way...in a more _intimate_ kind of way"

"Intimate? Like in what way?"

He hesitated. It looked as though he was going to say something but he stopped and just turned back to looking at his paws. He took a His face flushed with crimson as he eventually spoke.

"Mating. She thought you and I mated"

Mating...with Breccan.

I shouldn't have asked. I blushed at the very idea of doing such a thing, especially with someone like him! Or any male for that matter! If I did, the last male I would think of doing that sort of thing with is Breccan!

"Mated?! Why would she think that?!"

He hesitated again.

"I have no idea"

Needless to say, I didn't believe him. What made her come to that conclusion was beyond me and quite frankly, I didn't care about what she thought about me. I just wanted her boyfriend to like me so I walk around the pack and feel safe in my home for once. If I got Breccan to like me, chances are so will his friends, thus ending my life long struggle against their torment. That girls opinion on me mattered to me as much as a weed's.

"Anyways, do you forgive me? I really am sorry!" He said with sincerity in his voice. I can tell that deep down, he didn't mean it. He just fell into an old habit of his and habits can be hard to break.

"Yeah, I forgive you Breccan." I replied, knowing I'd be seeing Orion again now.

"Good, oh and one more thing. No one can know we are friends. I got this image to uphold of being this Alpha who hate Omegas. I will still have to push you down but I promise it won't be as hard as I used to and if I have to, I'll try to avoid you when I'm with my friends." He explained. Honestly, it wasn't a bad deal. Less bullying and when I'm bullied, it won't be as bad as it used to.

While I would like to not be bullied at all, I understood why it had to be like this. Someone like Breccan had to keep up his reputation, and if it came at the cost of pushing me down and his verbal assaults, then I guess I could take it a little bit longer.

"I guess that's fair." I said showing him that I agreed and saw his point of view. He looked at me with this happy expression.

"Thanks a lot dude! Anyways, I gotta go home. I promised Orion we would spend the day together." He said as he started walking out of my den.

"Bye Breccan!" I call back as he runs out of sight.

Breccan's POV

I ran for about five minutes before arriving back at my den. For an Omega, Soren is a fun wolf to be around. Maybe I should stay in once in a while to hang out with him. But then there was always the risk that one of my friend will walk in on us playing and I don't think I could let that happen. But it may be worth a shot one of these days

Anyways, I entered the den to see that Orion has fallen back asleep. Guess the little pup was still tuckered out. I walked over to him and gently shook his smaller body. Dad seemed to have left already, as Orion was the only one still here and he was cuddled up all alone.

"Orion, time to get up!" I said as he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "You wanted to spend the day together right?"

"Of course big brother! Where's Soren?" He asked looking around the den for Soren.

"He went home shortly after Heather stopped by." I replied as his smile disappeared at the thought of Heather even being here. It turned from a smile to a grimace upon the mention of her name. For some reason, a lot of wolves seem to get that reaction upon the utterance of her name. Orion was no exception, in spite of being my younger brother

"I don't like Heather! She's not nice! Soren is a nice wolf. You should be with him!"

I blushed at the comment my little brother made. He'd prefer I be with Soren? That can't happen! We are both males! I mean sure he was nice to be around, but I barely knew him and Heather has been with me for a while! Soren as my boyfriend. I mean it couldn't be all bad right? Plenty of male wolf couples have had nice relationships, I could name a few myself.

But it was useless thinking about that, I don't like men and I had a girlfriend. I should just forget about Soren right now, shrug it off and move forward with my bonding time with Orion. Now how did Soren do this again?

 **Blackwolf4626: And another update! I'm really glad a lot of you are liking the story! I want to say thank you to all of our readers that have been sending me private messages and leaving those great reviews, it really makes it all worth it. Thank you so much for reading, feel welcome to leave a review and as I always say…**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **RockytheEco-pup: And there goes another chapter! I'm really glad you all are enjoying this story so much. I love reading all the positive feedback you guys are giving us. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! Thanks again and…**

 **See you next time~!**


	4. The Past

Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between RockytheEco-Pup and I. We do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, we just own our O/C's.

Soren's POV

Me and Breccan….together? That thought could not escape my mind as Breccan ran off. Sure he's nice and all, but him being my boyfriend? Just the picture of Breccan and I doing something as simplistic as kissing gave me chills. I never would have thought about Breccan and I together had he not mentioned it, now I can't stop thinking about it...Ugh I just need to clear my mind.

Oh yeah! I promised Serenth that we'd hang out today. Better get going. Uh, where did he live again? I mean I know where Candu's den is, but there was no way of knowing if he would be home right now. It was kinda early and I didn't know what shift Alpha's have, so he might already be out and hunting or something.

Oh well, I'll just drop by his den and maybe I'll get lucky and he will be home. If not, I can always stop by again later since there were no jobs lined up for today. I had to go pup-sit Orion later on in the day but other than that I had nothing to do. Plus, I really wanted to get Serenth to be my friend.

I ran out of the den and started on my way to find the wolf. As I walked along the well known path, I was covered with the shadows of trees and the light leaking through the top of said trees. It was a beautiful day. The path was laid out quite well, wolves who came through here often had stamped down the weeds and plants and left a well marked out way to everyone's homes. Occasionally, I came across a wolf, thankfully none of them were Breccan or his friends, but I kept my head down when they walked past.

It seems that there was only one wolf, excluding the wolves in my family of course, that I didn't feel compelled to bow to upon seeing them. Serenth. He talked to me on equal footing, something that I wasn't used to, so naturally I felt that I needed to get along with him. I never saw him with any other wolves except for his father, perhaps he's like me? Perhaps he's an outcast too?

After about ten minutes or so, I arrived at Serenth's den. I peered inside and saw no one there. Oh well, I guess I can come back later. As I turned around, I saw the wolf I was looking for right next to my face, scaring me onto my back screaming.

"Hahaha scared ya!" He joked as he helped me back onto my paws.I smiled at his antics while that was pretty scary, it was also pretty funny.

"Serenth! Jeez, you need to make more noise when you move, I couldn't hear you move in the slightest!" I replied, shaking off the dust that had gathered on my fur from the short time that I was planted to the ground.

"Well, if I did, how would I scare you?" He said still chuckling. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless!"

He thought it was hilarious while for all I knew, it could've been a bear, or one of Breccan's friends following me. But he seemed like one of those happy go lucky wolves, like nothing in the world could bring him down. Wish I had that same attitude. That would make it easier to survive the bullying.

"I'm sure it was," I replied, smiling at him, "Serenth, is it okay if I spend the day with you?"

"No problem! I'm finished with my Alpha duties for the day anyways. So what do you wanna do"? he asked tilting his head in curiosity as he awaited my response.

It looks like I caught him at just the right time. What good luck on my part. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. I finally found one, someone that will look back at me instead of shoving me aside. I wanted to thank Serenth, he made me so happy, I was so happy to finally have someone who I can without a doubt call a friend.

Breccan's POV

"Big Brother! You're not paying attention again!"

I shook my head to attempt to get the grogginess out, I was so tired after playing with Orion for so long. I have no idea how Soren did this! He really was a miracle worker. I was trained to have lots of energy for grueling tasks but nothing wiped me out more than trying to keep up with my little brother's amount of playfulness.

"Why are you spacing out? I thought we were playing!" Orion questioned as I tried to think of a reason why I was spacing out.

"I was just thinking about...how much more fun you would be having if Soren was here!" I replied, trying to get him to move his lips in a response than rather having me chase him or something again.

"You don't like playing with me?" He said a little hurt that I might not be having as much fun as Orion had hoped.

"No, no! I really am! It's just that I'm worried that I'm not that much fun! Didn't you have a good time with Soren last night?"

"Sure did! It was so much fun but i like hanging out with my big brother too!" Orion said with a big smile on his face.

I chuckled at his childish innocence. He didn't have a care in the world, all he wanted to do was play and have a good time. I loved those days when I was younger. But looking at Orion, I could see that he was going to run me until I was dead tired before he let me actually rest.

"So what now big brother?" he asked so innocently.

"How about we go down to the stream? I bet you're thirsty right?" I sure was.

"Sure! I'm not really thirsty, but if you wanna go, we can!" He said as he started to run off into the woods without me. I gave a mental sigh, being able to breathe now. I was so tired that I slumped down to the ground as soon as he left. I had no idea how Soren or my Dad was able to keep up with this pup. But my rest was short lived as I realized I better catch up before he gets lost or hurts himself.

"I wanna go play in the water!" Orion exclaims as we arrive at the stream. He then proceeded to bellyflop into the stream but it looked like he didn't care because he was having a blast splashing around.

I smiled and watched him a bit before going to the stream and taking a drink, upstream of Orion of course. The water was especially revitalizing now, probably due to me being worn out by my little brother's antics. Right now, as he played in the water, was a time for relaxation.

Marx's POV

Soren. I sure hope he's okay. I was worried last night when he didn't come home from that pup-sitting job. His mother and I look forward to seeing him running home with a big smile on his face as he tells me about the job. Pup-sitting is a rewarding experience. That's why I suggested it to him one day when he felt disappointed he couldn't come hunting with us.

It was only a while after Soren told me who he took the job from that I put the pieces together. Unfortunately, it was too late for me to tell him that Mathias was Breccan's father. I knew the stories of Breccan and his group of delinquents all too well from Soren's stories.

As me and my wife were out on a walk together, after our Alpha duties, I spotted that wolf. Breccan, drinking at the stream. I could feel my fur raise at the sight of him. I had seen him on previous encounters, but I always never approached him, due to Soren's wishes. I just want to rip him to shreds right now but then I'd be no better than him.

What to do though? I need to protect my son but I can't harm the kid. That would make me look bad. But I could at least ask how the pup-sitting job went right? Maybe add in a little threat here and there. Yeah! I'll do that.

"Hey, Love…" I said, looking at my wife, "Could you head to the den without me? I'll be right there!"

She looked at me quizzically before nodding and started heading for our den. Luckily. she didn't notice Breccan as he drank from the nearby stream. I smirked and turned my attention to the younger wolf. Time for a little talk!

I approached him careful not to give off any threatening vibes as that would alert him or other Alphas and I would be in big trouble. As I approached him, Breccan looked up at me and didn't seem to recognize me at first. But then it hit him and his face suddenly contorted and he looked frightened.

"Goodmorning, Breccan" I said, grinning at his response.

"Uh….Good morning, Sir…" He responded a little scared quickly looking at his paws to avoid eye contact with me.

I glared at him, beginning to slowly circle the wolf and size him up. He was Soren's age, I could tell from the looks of him. For a bully, he doesn't seem so tough.

"How are you doing this morning, Breccan?" I asked, keeping tall and trying to seem as intimidating as possible.

"Fine, Sir. Just taking my little brother down to the stream for a drink." He responded.

He then turned his sight to the right and I followed his gaze to see a much smaller wolf, playing in the stream. He jumped up and down in the water and laughed at the water splashing around when he did so. I had to admit it was pretty cute. It reminded me a lot of my own children when they used to do the same thing.

"Is that the pup that Soren was hired to watch?" I asked, turning from the pup back to his older brother.

"Yes, Sir. He did an excellent job." Breccan replied finally getting the courage to look me in the eye.

Of course he did. Soren loves pups and he would always do his best, even if the pup he watched is the younger brother of his life long tormentor.

"So where is my son anyway? He didn't come home last night" I informed, curious as to why Soren wouldn't come home, he always comes home on time.

"My Dad said it was too late for him to go home so he had Soren sleep over. Soren left this morning" Breccan replied. It didn't seem like he was lying. I mean, I'm so intimidating to him that he wouldn't dare lie to me.

I nodded, accepting his answer and then turning to his brother again. Soren was going to be watching that pup for quite a while.

"Listen," I started, keeping my voice lower so his brother couldn't hear me, "I know what you do to my son when he isn't looking"

"I see…. I deeply apologize for my actions. I just thought he would have stood up to me by now. He just made it too easy for us." He replied. He honestly has no idea how sensitive Soren can be, does he...

"He's very sensitive, Breccan. He has always been like that since we adopted him" I informed, looking at Breccan's younger brother and picturing Soren when he was that young.

Breccan took a slight pause, probably letting the information hit him. Not many wolves know about it, not even Soren himself knew. It was probably a bad idea letting Breccan know, but I desperately wanted Soren to come home with a genuine smile one day, and not a fake one brought on by Breccan and his friends. Perhaps if he knows about Soren's past, it might enlighten him and then encourage him not to bully him. Either that or I can threaten him, both were good choices.

"Adopted? You mean he isn't your pup?" He asked a little shocked and confused. As I mentioned before, this reaction doesn't shock me in the least.

"He's still my child!" I growled, a little too loudly as Breccan's younger brother raised his head to look at us. Breccan, upon seeing this, encouraged his brother to keep on playing and that it was nothing to worry about. I sighed as I realized that my feelings got the best of me.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice" I apologized, looking down at my own paws.

"It….It's okay, Sir. I said that wrong. I apologize." He said trying to take the blame for my mistake. I appreciated it, but I had a history of getting mad whenever someone told me Soren wasn't my son or referred to his as something that didn't go under the category of being my son, such as how Breccan just did.

"But yes...he's adopted, not even he knows though. It would break his heart to know I'm not his birth-dad." I replied, a tear coming to my eye as I thought of how Soren would react if he knew the truth.

"Then, and please don't take this the wrong way, Sir...but why are you telling me?"

"If you know his past, I'm hoping you will be more sympathetic towards him." I replied honestly.

"Sir, Soren and I have already come on good terms following last night. There is no reason for you to tell me if you don't want to" Breccan informed, trying to ease the tension. I appreciated it once again, but he needed to know.

"This is something you still need to hear. So this is how we adopted Soren…"

Flashback/Mathias' POV

Ugh, Why did my wife have to send me out hunting? My Alpha duties can wait! I want to take care of my son. Oh well, maybe when I get home, I'll get to play with little Breccan.

I walked deep into the woods, as the snow coated the ground in white, in search of some elk. My fellow Alphas heard a rumor that there was a ton of elk out here and I wanted to get a piece of the action. I crept around carefully as to not alert any elk that could be in the area.

I peered around and saw a few shadows in the distance. They seemed like wolves. Two big shadows and one tiny shadow. What are these wolves doing out here? Don't they know it's dangerous? I mean, I'm close to rival pack territory.

I decided to run up to them and go warn them about the rival pack's Alphas that could be roaming the area. As I got closer, I recognized them as a wolf family from the rival pack. What were they doing out here and what were they doing with their pup. I needed to find out so I crept closer and made sure I remained hidden. From the nearby bush, I was able to eavesdrop on the conversation between the two parent wolves.

"Honey, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" The female asked, holding the pup by his scruff in her mouth.

"We can't keep him! You know that! This is what's best for everyone." I heard the father say. Are they seriously considering ditching this little pup?

She nodded and set the pup down where they were, the pup instantly started to whine at the loss of his mother's comfort. He looked up blindly and sniffed around for his parents. They just looked at him for a bit, their expressions not changing and not showing the slightest bit of remorse for what they were doing.

This was cruelty in my eyes. Here's this pup looking to be loved and cared for by his parents and they are just leaving him in the middle of the woods to die. I mean, I just had Breccan recently and I would never dream of leaving him to die. I teared up at the thought of what might become of this little pup. I just couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to run over there and ask them what they were doing but they were from a rival pack and I couldn't risk starting a pack war. Especially when tensions with the northern pack were so high already.

"Let's go before someone from Winston's pack spots us!" The father said to his wife as the pup still sniffed around for them.

"Okay, we have to get home to the kids and make sure that none of them wandered off" She replied looking at her mate. With that, they ran off out of sight heading back to their pack. Poor pup! I just got to help him.

That's when I had an idea. My fellow Alpha Marx has been struggling with his wife to conceive puppies. I think they would be overjoyed to take this little pup in and raise him as if he was their own. I know what I must do!

I ran over to the little pup. As I approached, I could hear tiny whimpers escape his muzzle. It was so sad, I started to whimper myself. I picked him up by his scruff gently and kept him close. He was a small one, most likely the runt of his litter. Considering it was winter, most pups like this one wouldn't survive in a decent sized litter in the winter. He would either starve or freeze to death.

"Don't worry little pup! I know the perfect home for you. There, you will have loving parents, plenty of food, and a nice, safe place to grow up." I said as I started running off towards Marx's den. Boy is he in for a surprise.

Marx and his wife had been trying to have pups for a while now, but to no avail. It was well known that they wanted a pup of their own and they had been looking to adopt one.

Trouble is, this pack doesn't exactly have a lot of pups to adopt. If I know them as well as I do, then this pup will have a good home.

All the way there, the pup was whining and crying for his mother. He wasn't stupid, he knew that I wasn't his mother or his father, he could probably tell by my scent. I hope he at least will like his new home.

As I approached their den, I noted that they weren't within view at the moment. They were most likely inside and resting after the long day we all had, I don't blame them. I was pretty tired myself and I could really go for a good night's rest.

It was then I realized I can't just spring a pup on them and say 'Here you go! Now raise it'. I had to approach this in a way as to not overwhelm them. Maybe I should get them to fall in love with this pup before telling them he's an orphan. Yeah, that's what I'll do! I then walked quietly into their den and surprisingly they were up and talking, it was an inaudible sound, but I could tell that they were up. I cleared my throat and they turned to face me.

"Mathias, what are you doing here? And who is this? He's definitely not Breccan." Marx questioned as he and his wife stared at the little pup laying on my back.

"Oh this? He's just a little pup I'm looking after for a bit, he's a relative of mine…" I lied, I honestly couldn't think of a better reason as to why I would be having a pup in my possession, I wasn't a pup-sitter.

"Well he's such a cutie!" Marx's wife replied as she took the pup off my back and started to play with him. The pup took an instant liking to Marx and his wife and they both started playing with him. Looks like this pup really likes those two.

I waited a while as they played with the pup and had a chance to bond with him. They flipped him onto his back and nuzzled him lovingly and the pup seemed to be enjoying their comfort. It reminded me of how my own wife and I did the same thing with Breccan. Then, I decided it was the right time to tell them the truth.

"Uhm guys? I have a confession to make" I admitted as they stopped playing with the pup and looked up at me curious as to what I mean, "That pup isn't mine"

"We know that. But he's related to you right?" asked Marx confused and then looking at the pup again and nudging his small frame.

"Well, he is actually not related to me at all. He was abandoned by his parents. I saw them do it and then I remembered how you two were struggling to have pups of your own so I brought him over here in hope that you two would adopt him." I confessed. Both wolves had confused looks on their faces. They looked at each other and then looked at me and then at the puppy.

"Oh well we're thankful, Mathias, but we can't do this! He's not ours..." Marx said leaving me in shock. Here they are bonding with the pup and the pup actually enjoying being with them and still they turn down this cute little pup. If I can't convince them to take him, I'll just bring him home and he could be Breccan's brother.

I walked over to the pup and picked him up, however, as I did, Alania reached up and grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"We'll take him! I can't let this cute little pup leave me! I'm really excited to be a mom for him" Alania said as she took the pup from me and put him next to her and Marx.

"What should we name him?" Marx asked as he watched the little pup fall asleep at his paws.

"How about Soren? That was my father's name and I promised to name my first son after him in his honor." Alania said as she gently nuzzles the sleeping pup who was smiling in his sleep.

"Soren is a perfect name!" Marx agreed as they hugged each other excited about being parents for the first time. I know that feeling since my son was born not too long ago. Oh speaking of which, I better get home before my wife gets worried. I said my goodbyes to Marx, Alania, and their new son Soren and ran off to rejoin my own family.

End of Flashback/Breccan's POV

That was a really sad story that Soren's dad just told. I really couldn't believe that my dad was the one who found Soren and I can't believe how close he was to being my brother. Even though it would have been nice to have him as a brother, it is better off that he lives with Marx and Alania.

But then I would have been cuddling with my brother if that were true…

I shook my head to get the thoughts out and I knew I couldn't tell Marx that I had cuddled with his son. As he finished his story, he turned to me and then sighed. He had just told me something that not even his own son knew about!

I really felt bad for Soren now. I can't believe he has no idea about his dark past. I certainly don't want to be the one to break it to him. He'd be heartbroken and I would have disrespected Marx and my own father by doing so. He might never forgive his parents for not telling him if they found out.

"Breccan, please, don't ever tell Soren about this, my wife and I have been trying to figure out the right time to tell him, but we've just never had the opportunity" Marx begged, "He'll be heartbroken if he finds out"

"I promise I won't tell him, Sir!" I promised as a look of relief came across his face.

"Thank you, Breccan...now I have to get home and make sure everything is okay, you have a good day" Marx said, smiling and turning to walk away.

"Bye!" I called back to him as he ran off out of sight. I then turned to Orion who just got out of the stream.

"Ready to go home now?" I asked as the little pup shivered and nodded. We then proceeded to walk back to our den.

 **Blackwolf4626: And yet another update! Thank you guys so much for reading and I'm glad that you guys are liking the story! We're both working on this very hard and I'm actually really enjoying myself! I hope you guys are too! Please leave a review on your thoughts about the story, leaving questions or concerns and tell us what you think so far! Thats pretty much it so as I always say…**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **RockytheEco-pup:Thanks to all of you who have read this story and are liking it so far. I look forward to writing these chapters and they are a lot of fun to do. I've enjoyed reading the reviews you guys have already posted and I'm looking forward to reading the reviews you guys will post in the future. I'm just so happy you guys are enjoying this. Anyways…**

 **See You Next Time~!**


	5. Durango

**Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between RockytheEco-Pup and I. We do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, we just own our O/C's.**

Alpha and Omega: The Bond

Unknown Wolf's POV

Ugh, that was some trip. I felt like I was going to be in that crate forever. Finally, after those humans opened the cage and I burst through it, I noticed that I was in a totally different place. It was a lot colder here, probably up north, there was a lot more green and snow than what I was used to. I was used to being able to hide in the brush of dry grass and rest under the shade of a tree here and there. But here, there were trees everywhere and the grass wasn't nearly long enough to hide in. This place sure looks different than where I come from. Oh well, might as well look for some 'friends'.

I ran through the foreign terrain and tried to get a feel of where I was. My lighter coat didn't do so well in this weather, but it was bearable and I could probably get used to it. I could at least smell other wolves in the area, which meant more males and females. Which meant more fun. I smirked at my chances of being able to find some more willing 'friends' in this new place. It meant that no one knew me, it meant I had a reputation to make and I was clear of all my previous escapades and that is a great opportunity.

I spotted someone by the river. It looked to be a female wolf my age. Small, dainty figure, well kept fur. Time to work my magic on her! I ran up to her and she looked at me and immediately took a liking to me. Her eyes wandered over my body as I stood tall and made sure to flex slightly as she did so. Works every time…

Serenth's POV

Me and Soren were having a blast together! We wrestled for a bit, me winning of course, but he wasn't a bad sport about it, in fact, he congratulated me. and then we raced through the woods and swam in the river. He was a lot of fun to play with. I felt like a pup again! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!

As we sat here at the shore of the water and laughed about our childlike antics. His smaller frame looked even more dainty as he had his fur soaked down to his skin and he attempted to shake off all of the water to no avail. It was pretty funny. When he saw me laughing, he smirked and splashed me with the nearby water that we were sitting by. I glared at him, now dripping with more water that I had to shake off once again and he just kept that smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"Very funny!" I said as I shook out my fur again. I did deserve it I guess for laughing. But I couldn't help it.

"I know it was," He replied, standing up straight and letting himself drip the water all over the shore's floor, looking proud of himself, "That is exactly why I did it!"

I smiled at his antics, as well as mine. I never got to do this with anyone, but this day with Soren has been great. Usually, after my Alpha duties were done, I would just come home and wait for my Dad to come home and then he would train me or I would eat dinner with him. I preferred the latter, mostly because Dad and I sometimes had a hard time communicating with each other.

But then again, I had a hard time communicating with anyone, with the exception of Soren. He was just so easy and enjoyable to be around that it made me happy to have a friend like him finally.

We decided to just relax for a bit. Truth is, all the fun we had wore me out. I felt like I could use a nap. We laid back and looked at the clouds and their various shapes and sizes as they drifted out of our view and then were replaced with equally fascinating clouds. Not one was the same and it was such a peaceful day!

Or at least it was. As we both laid there, basking in the sun and letting our fur dry. I could feel the gaze of someone on us. It was like we weren't alone and as I carefully glanced around us, I could tell that we weren't. Behind us, in the brush, someone was watching us and not just observing, it felt more like stalking from the intensity in which they were staring.

I faced Soren and discovered that he didn't notice. He was staring out at the lake as it reflected the sun's rays and he seemed to be enjoying the peace and quiet. But I had a feeling it wasn't going to be quiet for long.

"Soren," I spoke up, looking at my companion, "Lets go somewhere else."

He turned his head to meet me and held on to that same contagious smile. He looked innocent of everything as he did that.

"Sure! Where do you want to go?"

I looked again where I thought that the figure was and turned again to Soren, to emphasize that I knew that he or she was there.

"Somewhere, want to go find something to eat? I'm kinda hungry…" I replied, keeping the conversation lite in order to keep Soren ignorant of what my real intention was. I just wanted to get him away from the creeper that was watching us.

"Okay! I'm kinda hungry too, I haven't had anything to eat today" He informed, getting up quickly and stretching.

I looked back again and decided to just follow Soren. Hopefully whoever was watching us would go away soon. I walked along with Soren, keeping a careful eye out for anyone that seemed to be following us, but I couldn't find anyone at all. I knew they were there, but where I had no idea.

"Hey Serenth?" Soren spoke up, looking behind his shoulder and to me as we walked.

"Hmmmmmm?" I asked, turning my attention once again to my companion.

"Are we...you know...friends?" He asked. Why would he even ask that question? Of course we're friends!

"Yeah! Why wouldn't we?" I asked as I looked at him confused as to why he would ask such a question.

He smiled at my answer and in front of me I could see his tail wagging abnormally fast. Why was he so happy?

"I-I'm not used to having friends..." he said. Now I feel sorry for him. It must not be easy to be friendless. I've had a few friends before but I've had more fun with Soren than I have with my other friends.

"Well I can happily say that I'm your friend…" I encouraged, adding a little extra speed to my walk so I was right beside him as I said it, "Do you want to be considered my friend?"

"Yes!" He said excitedly. From the look of it, this conversation really has made his day. He got to spend the whole day hanging out with his first official friend.

I chuckled at his reaction, glad to see that I could make him happy. He really was a great guy to be around and from what I saw with him helping out that elderly wolf, I can tell that he was just a great individual in general. Why anyone wouldn't want to be around him was a mystery to me. I was about to respond to his eagerness when my curiosity concerning who was following us finally got answered.

"Well that's cute..."

It took me a second to realize that Soren wasn't the one that said it and Soren seemed to have the same reaction as he and I both turned around and stopped dead in our tracks to face who said it. Before us, stood a large brown furred wolf. He wasn't light brown like Soren was, no, he was darker and that dark brown fur was what first gave me the assumption that he was a male. Well that and his darker, slightly attractive, voice. He looked between us with these sea green eyes that shined in the sunlight, they stuck out so much that I couldn't stop looking at them!

As he moved his line of sight between the two of us, it looked like the green in his eyes were moving, like it was actually the sea. It was only when that he noticed I was staring that I looked away and what I saw was just as distracting. His fur looked smooth to the touch, neatly kept and were outline by very noticeable muscles as he flexed ever so slightly. I blushed as I felt his gaze on me and he continued to do so as I examined him. Soren, however, didn't seem nearly as taken with him as I was.

"Excuse me? We just so happen to be busy hanging out! What gives you the right to just barge in and annoy us?" Soren said with a slight growl in his voice.

He was hostile towards him. I probably would have been too, considering he didn't seem familiar and I knew almost every wolf in the territory. But damn...those features...I just couldn't seem to stop staring at him. Soren had the right idea idea, but I was too distracted by other more interesting things to join him in his judgement of the attractive wolf.

"Oh, sorry Kitten, but I was actually talking about your friend here, the cute one…" His eyes turned from Soren to me and I blushed harder. He was talking about me? I noticed that his voice was different, it was some sort of accent that I haven't heard before...and it was so attractive...

"Kitten?!" Soren responded, appalled by his nickname.

The attractive wolf passed Soren and approached me with a confident smirk on his face. Every step he took, I could hear my heartbeat increase. I stared at his eyes as he did the same to me, I could hear the chuckle coming from his throat as he neared me and I attempted to back up but to no avail.

"And do you have a name, Cutie?" He asked, making me back up to a nearby tree as he got closer and closer.

Even when we were just a few feet apart, he still closed in, almost too comfortable with being so close to another guy. He didn't stop until we were almost touching, just mere inches apart. I was a stuttering mess as his eyes wandered from my face and then down my body as I was doing to him just before and then back to my face where they stayed as he awaited my answer.

"M-my n-na-name?" I asked, unable to think with him being so close and resorting to repeating what he had already said. He merely chuckled with that attractive rumble in his throat and his right paw pressed against the tree I was leaning on. I followed his arm back to his shoulder and then to his eyes, noting the obvious muscles as I did so and then entranced by his eyes yet again as I landed on them.

"Yeah, you do have a name, don't you?" He asked. I paused for a second, admiring the sound of his voice once more as he requested my moniker, before eventually answering.

"It...it...it's S-S-Serenth"

"Serenth…" He said, trying the name out for his own. But the way he said it with that drawl, prolonging my name longer than it needed to be, I couldn't help but get giddy as he said it. His other paw went up to my chest and then pressed me further against the tree, the bark beginning to dig into my back but I couldn't care less. He had his paw on me…a firm and forceful grip that held me there and made me want to stay there in fear of disappointing him, or disobeying him. "I like it…"

He then leaned in and that paw that was on my chest slowly traveled up to my neck and then my chin as he held my head in place and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I closed my eyes as he did so, I wanted to, the way he held me there made me want to kiss him. His right paw that was previously on the tree went down and traveled to my hip and hold me firmly in place as, at the same time, he pressed our bodies together and he craned my head back so his taller frame could show and I had to lean my head back to continue kissing him. It was short and powerful before he separated our lips ever so gently and I opened my eyes slightly to see him staring at me with amusement before he rubbed our lips together and made me yearn for his lips to meet mine again. I felt his hot breath on my lips and I just wanted him to close that small amount of distance again as he held us together so tightly.

"...Durango...nice to meet you…" He chuckled, his right paw wrapping around my waist as I thought he was going to kiss me again.

"Get your lips and paws off my friend!" Soren yelled as he yanked Durango off me. Of all the times he had to interrupt, why now? I didn't know whether to get angry at Soren or to just play it off as nothing and go along with it as to not hurt Soren's feelings.

"Whoah, whoah, Kitten! I was just getting to know your friend Serenth a little better!" Durango said with his alluring voice. Soren was just getting more and more ticked off. He grabbed me by the paw and yanked me out of Durango's sight. I looked back at the wolf as he disappeared off into the distance

"You can't tell me you enjoyed that! You don't belong with someone like that!" Soren interrogated. I honestly was at a loss for words as my mind was still trying to process what just happened. One minute I'm looking at the clouds, the next, I'm locking lips with a wolf I just met, A male wolf too. I just gotta go home, lay down, and think.

"I...I think I just need time to clear my head. I'm gonna head home now. See ya later Soren!" I said as I ran off in the direction of my den. Hopefully, after some rest, I'll be able to think clearly.

Soren's POV

I sat there for a few minutes wondering why Serenth didn't fight back on the kiss. Is it possible that he likes Durango? Durango seduced him pretty easily so it makes me wonder how Durango got so good at this. Just as I was thinking about that, I was unaware of a wolf sneaking up behind me.

"You look cute when you're thinking Kitten!" Said a voice I was dreading to hear. I turned around and saw Durango standing in front of me. I jumped back in surprise as he walked closer to me. What was he doing? I thought he liked Serenth.

"Why are you bothering me? Serenth isn't here" I questioned him annoyed at his presence. He just chuckled and got closer to me and I kept backing away.

"I know he is not here! It's just you….and me..." he responded while trying to sound all suave and romantic but I wasn't buying it.

"Leave me alone! My friend likes you, and I honestly can't stand you, so do us both a favor and get lost!" I said standing my ground. This was the first time I've stood up to anyone and I'm glad it's for a good reason.

"Nice, I like a challenge!" He said as he kept creeping closer. He backed me into a tree like he did for Serenth. I tried looking for possible escape routes. "Here's the deal. Whenever I come to visit you, we will kiss and cuddle or else I'll tell Serenth that you were trying to make a move on me...you saw how he reacted when I kissed him...if he likes me nearly as much as I think he does, he'll drop you as a friend...you wouldn't want that, would you?."

"No, I wouldn't…" I said with a look of regret on my face. I can't believe he is blackmailing me!

"Well then, Kitten, will you accept my terms?" He asked, his paw on my chest as he did with Serenth.

I blushed and nodded slowly. He was muscular and very strong, I could tell that much just from being next to him. His light chuckle was nerve racking. He grabbed my chin and tilted it upward to have me look at him. HIs eyes were green, but a sickly green that I didn't like to look at them, they were infested with lust. And that lust was focused on me. He carefully leaned down and rubbed our lips together, it wasn't a kiss, but he was telling me he wanted to. The paw on my chin then went up and cupped my cheek before he pressed his lips against mine.

I squeaked slightly as he kissed me. He was my first kiss, and probably Serenth's as well. I didn't want him to be my first...I was picturing someone else...not someone I just met and didn't even like. He was rough as he pressed me firmly against the tree and he pressed even further. My back was digging into the bark and it didn't feel good, it was too rough, he was too rough.

His tongue then found its way into my mouth and started to explore. I didn't like this...his strong paws were starting to wander my body, his kissing was so much more demanding than what it was with Serenth. He then separated our lips, much to my surprise.

"Act like you mean it…" He ordered, pulling our bodies that much closer.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head up at him confused as to what he was talking about. Wasn't I doing it like he asked? He never said I had to do something extra.

"Act like you mean it, you're just standing there and I want you to get into it…" He ordered, his paws gripping my hips.

"That wasn't apart of the agreement!" I replied, feeling him pull us tighter together.

"Thought you would've picked up on it, Kitten! Now do as I ask or else!" He said, pressing our lips together again.

I squeaked again and his paws tightened again before they began to travel. They went from my hips to my chest and then back and he started to do it in a rhythm. I blushed as I forced my paws to go to his chest and start rubbing. I could feel the muscles under his fur and I could see what Serenth was gawking at. He was pretty muscular.

I put a little bit more force into it and then started to lightly kiss back. My paws making small circles in his fur. He groaned into the kiss and seemed to be enjoying it, so I guess I was doing a good job. But then I realized that I would have to be doing this sort of thing whenever he got me alone.. I would have to be doing this same sensual kissing with him and even worse, I would have to cuddle with him too...

Breccan's POV

After I had the talk about Soren with Marx, I decided to go look for him so we can talk and i can apologize again for my behavior in the past. I went to his den hoping to find him there but when I arrived, the den was empty. He didn't mention any other jobs when I talked to him earlier so I wonder where he could be.

I walked back towards my own den when a wolf came running from behind and ran into me sending us tumbling. When we finally stopped tumbling, which felt like forever, I got up and dusted myself off and looked angrily at the wolf who plowed into me. To my shock, I recognized this wolf. He was Candu's son Serenth. Wonder where he came from? That direction is nowhere near his house and I know for a fact he doesn't do his Alpha duties over there. Normally, I'd growl at him and tell him off but then I heard him say this to himself as he stood up:

"Should I listen to Soren or follow what I think is right? Why is this so difficult?" He was totally unaware he was saying this aloud instead of in his head. That's when I realized that he knows Soren and therefore may know where I can find him.

"Wait, you know Soren?" I asked as Serenth blushed realizing that I had overheard him talking to himself.

"Y...yeah." Was all that he replied.

"Well, Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him." I said as he realized that that was all I wanted. He sighed in relief. Why am I getting the feeling that he is hiding something?

"Soren? He was just back there." Serenth responded, pointing to where he came from.

I followed the trail with my eyes before looking back at Serenth and how nervous he was. He was up to something and I didn't like it one bit. I thanked him as I ran in the direction he pointed in. I hope he will forgive me for treating him so badly over the years.

I ran through the woods until I overheard a wolf speak.

"Hehe, you're not bad at this, Kitten...have you done this sort of thing before?" I heard someone ask. Obviously he was talking to someone about something but what I had no idea. And there was also something about his voice, it sounded weird and it definitely wasn't recognizable.

"U-uh th-thank you…" I knew that voice! It was Soren, sounding embarrassed and nervous!

"You are very much welcomed…"

As I finally got out of the brush and was able to see Soren, I blushed at the sight. Soren was on his back on the ground, pinned there by a much bigger wolf with their arms on each other and their lips pressed together. Soren seemed to be enjoying himself, his lips pressed firmly against that other male's…

I didn't even know Soren was like that, not that I cared. He was just my pup-sitter for my younger brother, but seeing him like that made my eyes wander. The bigger wolf's paws scoured Soren's body, gripping it tight as he pulled them close together, their pelts and hips touching as they got into it. My eyes followed his paws as he explored every nook and cranny Soren's body had to offer.

I never noticed this before, but Soren actually looked quite feminine...he was skinnier than other wolves and actually had some noticeable curves unlike some other male wolves around here, his fur color was lighter than a male's typically would be and he didn't have much noticeable muscle. I only noticed it now that this wolf's paws were exploring Soren's lithe body. Then I looked at Soren's face, seeing him peek up at the wolf on top of him and then close them again to continue his kiss.

I knew I should move, but my legs wouldn't budge. I shouldn't watch, but my eyes wouldn't stop staring at Soren and Soren alone. I imagined those blue, green and brown mixed eyes peeking up at me, giving me just a glimpse of their color before closing again just as he did right now. But it wasn't me he was doing it with, it was someone else. That pissed me off worse than Soren himself did.

"Get off him!" I said strutting over to them and yanking the bigger wolf off Soren. After a moment of getting their senses together, the bigger wolf growled at me and Soren looked up at me surprised. Oh how I wanted to just go in and take the older wolf's place but it's not the time nor place to do that. I had to think of an excuse of why I did what I just did. "Thanks to you, you made Soren late for his job pup-sitting my brother"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" The wolf asked, growling at me.

"I could ask you the same thing, you're not from around here are you?" I deducted, mostly from his voice and the fact that he wasn't familiar at all to me.

"No, I'm from the South. I was brought up here by a few humans!" He said growling slightly.

"Well I'm not sure how they handle it down South…" I started, getting in front of Soren when I saw the wolf's eyes start to wander to him "But here, we don't tend to make out in public, especially with that much...lust…"

"We were just having a little fun, right Kitten?" He said looking with a serious, almost threatening look. Soren reluctantly nodded in agreement.

I growled at the wolf and went to Soren, picking him up by his scruff in a similar fashion to how I would pick up my younger brother when he was being bad or when he was tired. Soren was considerably taller and heavy, to the point where I had to crane my neck upward to keep him from touching the ground and even then his tail was dragging on the floor as I carried him.

"B-Breccan! Stop it!" Soren ordered, although not really struggling to get out of my hold.

As I walked away with Soren, the wolf didn't seem to be making any effort to get back the wolf he was making out with, he just watched as I walked off with Soren and we exchanged a momentary glance from each other as he did so. I could tell I was going to hate this wolf even more than I did right now.

"You are late! I want to get you home before my Dad finds out and ruins your reputation of never being late" I lied as I needed to get him out of there as soon as possible. That other wolf, from what I could tell, didn't seem to care about him at all.

"I'm sorry...I got distracted with things…" Soren apologized, his voice low and apologetic.

"Oh I can see that" I replied, looking down at the wolf as I carried him. I honestly don't know what Soren sees in that older wolf. I think he sees Soren more as someone to make out with than a partner he cares about. If I was dating Soren, I would care more about him than about myself. I wouldn't use him like this wolf.

Soren stayed quiet for the rest of the time until we finally made it to my den. Dad came in, made sure that Soren was here and then left for his work. Orion, of course, was happy to see Soren again and he immediately wanted to play. Soren did, but he seemed out of it, probably still thinking about kissing that other wolf. I watched him, seeing him prance around with my younger brother and my eyes never left him, still looking at his features as they did when he was making out with that wolf…

 **Blackwolf4626: Here's another one! Thank you all for telling us that you like this story, I was kinda worried that you guys wouldn't to be honest. But I'm glad you all are! Rocky and I are probably going to take a week or so off from writing this story to focus on our own stories, so expect to see a chapter of The Accepted soon! Thank you all for reading and please leave a review! And as I always say…**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **RockytheEco-pup: Another chapter completed! This was honestly a very emotional chapter in my opinion as Blackwolf knows since I was telling him this like every time it happened. Anyways Thanks for reading! I had a blast writing this chapter and I can't wait to write the next one! So leave a review if you wish to do so and I'll…**

 **See You Next Time~!**


	6. Breccan's Dream

****Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between RockytheEco-Pup and I. We do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, we just own our O/C's.****

Orion's POV

Yay! I love it when Soren comes over. Not that my big brother isn't bad but he doesn't seem into playing with me very much. Soren on the other paw seemed to enjoy it more than anyone! I loved spending time with Soren. He let me ride on his back! I love piggyback rides!

"Having fun?" Soren asked as I had a huge smile on my face. Wasn't it obvious that I was having a blast?

"You bet!" I replied wagging my tail really fast. He looked up at me and smiled. It's almost like having another big brother to play with. I then looked over at Breccan smiling at us. I smiled back but I noticed he seemed to be looking more at Soren than at me. It's that same look he gives Heather.

Yuck! Heather is like a mean witch. She may act all nice and sweet around Breccan but get her alone and she's very mean and bossy. It seems like she wants to control what Breccan does and who he talks to. She sometimes makes him leave his Alpha duties early to spend time with her. Dad wasn't too happy when another Alpha informed him of this. Soren wouldn't do something like that! Breccan would be much happier if he was with Soren!

"Orion! Don't you think that's long enough of a ride? Soren must be getting tired" Breccan informed, smiling at the two of us as he laid down deeper into the den. I guess I was on him for a little bit too long. I'll let him rest while I go play by myself for a while. I slid down his back onto the soft ground of my den. Soren smiled as he went back to talk to my big brother. I wonder what they are going to talk about.

Soren sat down next to Breccan before laying down comfortably beside him. I smile at the sight, seeing the smaller Soren look up at the much taller Breccan and talk to each other. They really would make a great couple! Much better than Heather and my big brother…

Maybe if I ask them why they aren't together, they can explain it to me. I mean, since Soren became my pup-sitter, Breccan has been hanging out more often while I'm being watched after. I think Soren is the reason.

I approached them as I see them smiling and laughing. I hate to interrupt but I just got to know why. As I got closer, they both noticed me and turned to face me. I smiled as I sat down in front of them, looking from Soren to Breccan and then back again.

"What'cha need Orion?" Soren asked.

"I had a question!" I replied.

"What is it?" He responded looking at me curiously as if trying to guess what I was about to ask.

"How come you aren't dating my big brother?" I asked, tilting my head.

Soren didn't say anything for a few minutes. He looked shocked and I could see a small blush on his and my big brother's face. After they stared at me for a few minutes, my big brother spoke up.

"We aren't dating because Soren is a male and I already have a girlfriend, Heather." He said. I just don't get what he sees in that witch. Why prefer her when there is this nice, happy, fun wolf right next to him. What does his gender have to do with it?

"Do you not like Soren?" I asked, worried.

"I...I do but...as a friend" he stammered trying his best not to upset me. I still felt worried that Soren would get upset because I think he likes my big brother. I looked at Soren but he was still blushing and being quiet.

"Well can't you like him more than a friend?" I asked, tilting my head again.

"I...I could but I'm already with someone. Why are you so eager to push me and Soren together?" My big brother asked looking at me curiously.

I looked between the two of them. The obvious answer was because they look like they would be perfect for each other.

"Well, I see the way you look at him big bro! Plus, you both are blushing!" I said smiling. They both looked shocked at me before looking at each other and then back to me. I really hope what I just said makes them realize their feelings for each other! "You guys know you're made for each other!"

"I...I think it's nap time for you Orion!" Soren said as he picked me up and carried me to my section of the den. It's funny how they are scared to admit their feelings for each other. If I ever fell in love with someone, I won't be that shy. I smiled as I curled up in my section and watched Soren walk back over to Breccan. I wanted to see them kiss like Heather and big brother do, but sadly they didn't and they just turned to me to wait for me to go to sleep which I did a few minutes later after letting out a big yawn.

Breccan's POV

That pup…

I blushed at what he said, making sure that he was asleep before I turned to Soren. He was just as flustered as I was and had a very similar blush on his cheeks.

"S...s...sorry for Orion! He asks the most unusual questions" I stammered as I tried to hide my blush. He just stared at me for a few moments before snapping out of it.

"It's no problem! hehehe. Pups are so curious about things like that." Soren replied. It seemed like he was nervous because he was sweating slightly and giving me this big grin, "You get used to it when you're in my line of work."

I smiled at him and then turned to my brother. That damn kid made me blush at a thought. Me and Soren? I couldn't even imagine what that would be like.

"I love pup-sitting your brother! Not only is he a fun pup to watch, it also allowed me to make my second friend! Only you and Serenth talk to me or spend any time with me" Soren explained as he enjoyed the time we are spending together right now.

"Soren...listen, I'm really sorry about before. When I used to always bully you"

"Don't worry about it! It's impossible for me to hold grudges. It's just a relief that I no longer need to worry about running into you out in our territory." He said as the smile never left his face. That smile of his is infectious because I started smiling right back.

He really was a nice guy. Teasing and bullying him was fun and all but actually hanging out and talking with Soren was so much more pleasing. I actually enjoyed being around him more than some of my friends. Hell, he was my friend now...

"Soren, why don't you get some sleep? You must be tired by now" I asked, looking at the smaller wolf as I sat next to him.

"I guess I'm a little tired. it's been a long day" he said letting out a big yawn. That is not just a 'little tired'. He was beyond exhausted.

"Well come on, you can spend the night again, I'm sure Dad and Orion wouldn't mind" I replied, going to my spot and laying down as I usually did. The memory of me laying down in this spot last night and waking up wrapped around Soren played in my head and I quietly prayed that the turn of events wouldn't happen again.

"Sure, thanks again, Breccan" He thanked, walking over to the same spot that he did last night and once again I imagined myself wrapped around his smaller frame, my paw wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Goodnight!" He said shutting his eyes as he rested peacefully.

"Goodnight Soren" I said as I closed my eyes, eager to drift off into a deep sleep.

 _Breccan's POV/Dream World_

" _I'm so happy you're my boyfriend!" Heather said as we walked side-by-side. It was our three month anniversary and I was taking her to the lake where I first met her. I could tell be the look on her face that she was excited and quite frankly I was too._

 _I smiled at her as we walked side by side, our pelts touching and being bathed in the moonlight._

" _Beautiful night with the most handsome wolf in the world!" She sighs happily as we walked. This was definitely going to be a special night._

 _We arrived at the lake as the moon was reflected off the lake's waves. I motioned her over to the exact spot where we met. It was embarrassing how we met. I was playing tag with my friends when I tripped over her trying to get away from Carson, who was it. After I apologized, we became friends and eventually I asked her out._

 _I looked at her and I smiled as I saw that she was just as beautiful as the day I saw her. I really don't see why my family doesn't like her. She may be needy sometimes but she is the sweetest girl in the world._

" _So what do you wanna do first? Relax on the grass and look up at the stars, or go for a dip in the lake?" I asked with a big smile on my face. I didn't care what we did as long as we were together._

 _I looked at the lake and how the moonlight reflected off of it so dazzlingly. To be here with Heather was amazing and I couldn't imagine who else I would want to be here with!_

" _Hmm….Why don't we go swimming? Then later, we can dry off and look at the stars."_

" _I'd love to" I replied, smiling at her idea as we walked into the lake together._

 _When we went into the water, I took slow. I felt my fur start to soak and then become weightless as I went deeper and deeper. Heather watched me go deeper than her_

" _Hehehe. You are so cute when your fur is all wet!" Heather said as we walked a little deeper into the lake._

" _Really? Then you are going to love this!" I say as I dive down deep in the lake._

 _I smiled as the cool water hit my face first and then when it enveloped me in its cool grasp. It felt refreshing to dive into the water and I stayed there for a second or two. I wanted to make sure that my fur was soaked for Heather when I came up._

 _When I looked up to swim to the surface, I noticed that Heather's paws look different. Confused for a second, I just shook it off as my eyes playing tricks on me._

 _But once I reached the surface of the water, where Heather was just a moment ago, was Soren? What is he doing here and what happened to Heather? He looked at me and smiled in admiration, just as Heather was doing a while ago._

" _Soren? What are you doing here?" I said giving him a confused look. I don't remember taking him to the lake. I brought Heather. Didn't I?_

" _What are you talking about? I've been here just as long as you have, Honey!" Soren responded. Huh? Did he just call me honey? What's going on?_

" _Uhm...why did you call me 'honey'?" I asked curiously._

 _He tilted his head at my question, looking quizitive as to why I would even ask that question. He looked stumped._

" _I've always called you Honey.." He replied, smiling at me. "Ever since we started dating anyway"_

 _Dating? Soren? How could I be dating him if I'm with Heather? I don't remember breaking up with her. Ii just looked at him confused._

" _What happened to Heather? I don't remember breaking up with her. Last thing I remember, we went swimming out here." I asked him still trying to figure out what's going on._

" _You know I don't like it when you bring up your ex…" Soren said pouting at what I said and started swimming for shore. He approached me, smiling and then nuzzling my wet fur, getting his own wet in response. "You know, I really do think that you're very cute when you're wet…"_

" _Uhh...Thanks!" I said blushing at the comment. He actually looked pretty cute himself. I stared at him for just a moment mesmerized by the way he looks right now. "You don't look too bad yourself."_

 _He blushed and smiled at me. Pretty soon, we made it to shore and laid down on the grass next to each other. I don't know what happened to Heather but being here like this with Soren...felt right. I would think it'd be weird being with a guy but not with him._

" _I love you Breccan!" Soren said as he cuddled up next to me like I did whenever he slept over, thanks to my sleepwalking. "Orion was right when he said we were made for each other!"_

 _I smile at the thought of that and pull Soren in close so our pelts were touching and we cuddled looking up at the stars. He was so warm. Much warmer than how I remember Heather was. His fur was softer as well and his smaller frame just seemed to fit better beside me. Our wet fur glistened in the moonlight and Soren nuzzled deeper into my wet fur, inhaling my scent._

" _Breccan...don't move...I love it right here…" He pleaded, his paw going on mine._

 _I blushed harder. Soren, of all wolves, was leaning against me and rubbing up against me like he had been my lover forever. He was so affectionate and cute...It was like I was looking through a new lens on life. Originally, I would have never thought to look at Soren with romantic interest, but this right here was what I wanted in a wolf when I thought about my ideal individual. He was perfect._

" _Wow! hehehe. This is the longest we've been like this without you trying to kiss me" He laughed as he was enjoying the feeling of our bodies close together._

" _I-It is?" I asked, surprised at his accusation, was I really not able to keep my mouth off of Soren's that long?_

" _You like to say that it's impossible to keep our lips apart." He said explaining my apparent eagerness to constantly kiss him._

" _Oh um, I guess I do" I replied, smiling at him._

" _Shall we honey?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. How could I resist that face?_

" _Y-you want me to kiss you?" I asked, blushing and my tail slightly wagging, he looked at me with the cutest look as his paw glided over mine and he grabbed it. My smile widened when he did it_

" _Yeah! I love it when you get all romantic! It makes my fur stand on end!" He responded with that cute smile of his._

 _Kissing Soren. Not once would it have crossed my mind. But as he squeezed my paw and he pressed against me, I started to look at his features. His light fur that many would only see in females was so silky smooth and nice to look at. His eyes then caught mine and I saw their color. A mixture of blue, green and brown. He was adorable._

" _This reminds me of all those times I would babysit Orion. You just loved to stare at me. Don't think I didn't know." He said, winking at me._

" _Y-you saw that huh?" I blushed harder, remembering ._

" _Yeah! You aren't as sneaky as you think you are." He said giving me a smirk._

" _I-I'm sorry…"_

" _Why Honey?" Soren asked with a confused look on his face._

" _I kinda feel like a pervert, especially since you knew I was watching you the entire time apparently"_

" _I kinda liked the attention. No one ever really noticed me before you. You made me feel like I wasn't….just some worthless Omega" He said clearly quoting the insult I gave him before he started pup-sitting Orion." He looked at his paws remembering the time before we became friends. I felt so bad._

" _I'm sorry that I treated you like that" I apologized. He looked at me and smiled slightly._

" _I forgive you. You already made up for it by being my boyfriend." he said giving me a nuzzle._

 _I smiled and nuzzled him back, he was so soft. It felt so amazing to be with him and have him near me. Our bodies shared their warmth and I desperately just wanted to be in a cave with him and sleep next to each other._

" _So…." Soren said giving me an almost devious smile. I think I know what he's waiting for and I think I should give it to him._

 _Kissing a man...strangely, it didn't seem as weird as I thought it would be. I wanted to kiss him! I looked at his lips and found them alluring, more so than I ever considered Heather's to be. I smiled nuzzled him slightly, seeing his ears perk down and press against his skull. He was so cute…_

 _I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He was so cute, as soon as I pressed my lips against his, he squeaked slightly, like he wasn't used to it. I took the initiative, pressing further into the kiss and letting my tail show my excitement. His smaller body pressed against mine more._

 _I felt slightly lightheaded, pressing my lips against his felt like fireworks going off in my head and in my mouth. I slightly broke the kiss and then kissed him again. I barely gave Soren any time to gather his breath. I wanted more of him. Gently, I kept my lips against Soren's and laid him on his back, getting on top of him while making Soren blush and continuing to deepen the kiss. I wanted the kiss to last longer...However, Soren needed the air that I deprived him of._

 _Soren slowly pulled away and took in some air. From the look on his face, I could tell that Soren didn't want to stop but he knew that that short break was needed._

" _W-wow…" He panted, looking at me, "That was...different…"_

" _Different? How?" I asked, smiling at him and nuzzling him._

" _It was like...how you first kissed me…" He responded, his tail wagging "Like when you confessed how you felt about me"_

 _Wow! He really did enjoy that kiss. I'll have to admit, when our lips connected, it felt like magic._

" _It was amazing!" I reply giving him another nuzzle, he chuckled at my nuzzle and returned with one of his own._

 _I looked at his lips again and pressed mine against his again. Feeling his squeak again as I kissed him. I loved kissing him, I didn't want to separate from him. I wanted to take him home and keep him with me all night where I can kiss him and cuddle next to him all night until I fell asleep. Then, in the morning, I would wake up with Soren by my side and I would kiss him once more and I could start a new day with Soren as my lover..._

Breccan's POV

Soren…

My vision was fuzzy at first, distorted by my eyelashes and then when my eyes finally opened I was greeted with a very similar image as yesterday morning. Light brown fur pressed up against me and sharing its warmth with me. I knew who it was and I smiled when I looked at the whole form to see that my suspicion was correct.

Soren was cuddled up next to me again, a smile plastered on his face as I held him close with my paw around his waist. He looked so cute while he slept. I smiled and leaned down, close enough to his head, before I began to nuzzle him, feeling his silky fur rub against mine and causing my tail to wag. I gently leaned forward and kissed his cheek, not wanting to wake him up.

My eyes then went from him to our surroundings, expecting to find that I was in our cave alone. But when I looked, there was a familiar pup laying there on his belly with a smile on his face and his tail wagging in amusement behind him. I stared at the pup and he stared back, looking between me and then Soren before finally speaking.

"I knew you liked Soren, big brother! But what about…..Heather?"

"H-heather?" I asked, confused about what was real.

"Heather! You know….your girlfriend...the evil witch! So, you gonna break up with her for Soren?" Orion asks in an almost eager tone.

I looked down at the sleep wolf. It was all a dream? Dating Soren, kissing him, not being with Heather. I was slightly relieved, but I felt disappointed too. I liked being with him, even if it was a dream.

"Bro? You okay?" Orion asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay...I'm going to go see Heather…" I replied, getting up from Soren and immediately missing his warmth as I headed out of the den.

"Yeah! Make that evil witch fly away on her broom!" Orion says as I head out of sight.

 ** **Blackwolf4626: Update! I hope you guys liked reading this chapter! I don't really have much to say but I wanted to thank everyone for leaving awesome comments concerning this story! Please leave a review and thank you for reading!****

 ** **Until Next Time!****

 ** **RockytheEco-pup: There goes another chapter. Sorry we took so long. We took a week off and then, things kept slowing down our progress but nonetheless, we enjoyed writing this chapter and we can't wait to read the reviews and see what you guys think of it. Hope you all love the chapter as much as I do.****

 ** **See You Next Time~!****


	7. The Breakup

**Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between RockytheEco-pup and I. We do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, we just own our O/C's.**

Soren's POV

I woke up to sunlight shining in my face. I tried my best to fall back asleep but it was too bright out. I opened my eyes after being temporarily blinded by the light. As my eyes adjusted, I saw little Orion staring at me with a big smile on his face. He sure is in a good mood this morning.

"Good morning Soren!" Orion said, his little tail wagging behind him.

"Good Morning Orion! How'd you sleep?" I asked giving him a little smile.

"I slept really well! And you?" He asked, smiling.

"I slept pretty well! You sure look happy today!"

Orion nodded, his eyes scanning over me again. He seemed to be evaluating me again.

"So, where did your brother go?" I asked curiously. I then noticed the smile on his face growling even wider. Orion must be excited about whatever Breccan is doing.

"Did he not tell you? You two seemed to be pretty close after this morning so I assumed that he told you…"

"He didn't say anything and what do you mean by close?" I asked with a confused look on my face. What is going on?

Orion tilted his head, as if he was wondering just what I was asking. Did I miss something that was supposed to be important?

"But...you two are together now aren't you?"

"Together? I thought we told you last night that we are just friends. Anyways, we are both males and he has a girlfriend."

I smiled at his childlike wonder. I was truly flattered to have Breccan's younger brother want me to be with Breccan rather than his current girlfriend.

"You're just friends? Then how come this morning, you two were cuddling and Breccan gave you a kiss?"

A kiss…

"What?!"

"He kissed you! It was sooooo cute! After I talked to him, he went to go pour water on the witch!" he said as his tail wagged faster than it already was.

"He kissed me? L-like a "kiss" kiss?!" I asked, imagining Breccan leaning forward and pecking me on the lips, which brought on a blush that radiated from my cheeks.

"It was on the cheek but he had the look of love in his eyes. You guys are going to be such a cute couple!" He said shaking in excitement.

The look of love? He looked like he was in love with me? I would have been more concerned with it, except that I was pretty sure Orion didn't know what love looked like. Breccan could've just been looking at me and nothing more! But still, I doubt Orion would lie about the kiss or the cuddling. I rubbed my cheek, feeling it get hot and I looked around to see that Mathias was gone as well. Probably to go do his duties. I wonder if he saw it too?

"Orion, I'm not going to go out with Breccan" I informed, smiling at the pups excitement.

"But… but… You two like each other! He's breaking up with Heather for you!" He said with a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Please don't break my big brother's heart!"

"What? He's breaking up with his girlfriend?!"

"Yeah! He told me he was going to see her and he had this sad tone to his voice" Orion explained.

"B-but I don't like him in that way! He shouldn't go do that!"

"Give him a chance! He's doing a lot for you! At least go on a date with him!"

I whimpered and looked outside. If he truly was doing this for me then what did he expect me to do for him? I don't have any feelings for him, but if he has some for me then what do I do? I've never been in a relationship before...Durango was my first kiss, albeit I didn't like doing it like I first imagined I would when I thought of what my first kiss would be like.

"C'mon, even though he's afraid to admit it, he loves you!" Orion said with his cute little smile. Pups around his age are so cute and curious.

"W-well I'm flattered, Orion! But I've never been in a relationship or anything like that...I wouldn't be good for your brother…"

"Why not? You are perfect for him!"

"I'm not exactly the most popular wolf around, Orion and well...He's Breccan! It would be bad for him to be with me...he's going through this trouble for nothing…" I replied, blushing at the thought of he and I walking through the pack together and getting attention from the other wolves as they watched us.

"Breccan may act all tough when he's out but he's not as tough as he looks. I think his friends pressure him to be mean. Popularity means nothing with love!" He said. He does have a good point but I don't know.

"Orion...I need time to figure things out" I replied, thinking about Breccan and everything that happened between us.

"Okay, but I know he's sorry for picking on you! I heard that when someone picks on you, it means they like you."

I smiled at him and looked outside, thinking about all the times Breccan picked on me and what Orion just said. I must have a lot of admirers then…

Breccan's POV

Okay so it's time to end it. I gotta break up with Heather. That dream and the cuddling were definitely signs. I know to others it is dumb to break up with someone over a dream but there's just something in my heart telling me that Soren is the one, not Heather. Besides, my family doesn't even like Heather.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but with each step towards her den, my paws got heavier and heavier. I was happy in my relationship for the longest time but recently when I'm with her it feels like a drag. I don't want to be in a relationship that isn't exciting for me. It feels more like a chore than anything else.

Throughout my walk, I kept thinking of how she is going to take it. I tried my best to think of her taking it well, but i kept getting that feeling that she will freak out and possibly hurt me. I cannot let her know it's because of Soren! She may go after him and I don't want to see him get harmed. She tends to get carried away so that could end badly.

I approached her den and peered inside. She was sitting in there all alone brushing her fur. This is going to be hard.

"Uhhhhh...Hey Heather…"

"Hey Breccan! I'm excited for our date tonight!"

Oh yeah, our date tonight…

"Heather, listen, I have to talk to you"

"Yeah? What do you need sweetie?"

"Um, can I see you outside please?" I asked, looking at her and then at my paws. This was probably the most nerve racking thing I've done.

"Sure, is everything alright? You seem nervous. Oh are you going to propose?" She said all excited.

I shook my head and watched her as she walked outside to join me. She gave me a smile as she patiently awaited my reason for talking to her outside.

"Heather, I've been thinking about us a lot recently"

"Really? Me too! I love being with you! Someday, we will get married and have a few pups."

Ugh, she was making this a lot harder than this was meant to be. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. I looked at her again and then to my paws. I just had to lay it on her. I just had to tell her the truth.

"Actually, I came here to tell you it….it just isn't working out between us. You are a nice girl but I feel we lost that spark" I said looking at my paws to avoid seeing how she was going to react.

The silence, albeit only last a few seconds, felt like an eternity. It was nerve racking, hearing the sound of your heart pound in your chest while you waited for an answer you knew that you were going to hate.

"What? You can't be serious Breccan! We love each other!" she said in disbelief.

"I think that was true at one point, but I'm sorry Heather...it's not true for me anymore"

She teared up and then looked at me furiously. She looked like she wanted to kill me and there are no witnesses.

"Who is it? Who's this wolf you were cheating on me with? Is it that Soren wolf you cuddled with before? If it is, he is going to wish he never existed" She said in anger.

Soren...getting hurt...I growled and looked up at her, seeing her contorted and angry face. The last thing I wanted was for Soren, the most kind and loving wolf I knew, to get hurt. I never wanted to hurt him. I never want anyone to hurt him.

"You stay away from Soren! He hasn't done anything wrong! If you lay a paw on him, I swear, you'll never hear or see me again! Got it?!"

"Don't you threaten me! And you yelling pretty much confirms you have fallen in love with him. He will pay for stealing you from me!" She retaliated. Damn it! I can't believe I gave it away. Now if Soren gets hurt, it will be all my fault!

"Heather, listen to me and pay close attention. I want never want to see you next to Soren, is that clear?!"

"You can't control me! I can do whatever I want! I think it's best if you leave now!" she said getting her face in my face.

I growled and turned around, beginning to walk away before looking back. I needed to get a point across to insure Soren's safety.

"Heather, just so you know, this has nothing to do with my brother's pup-sitter. I'm just finally seeing you how others see you"

With that, I left. Hearing her yell at me from her den as I walked away. I was finally able to block out her voice and it felt relieving to know that I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore, and I was sure that Dad and Orion would be happy to hear the relationship they've been trying to talk me out of is finally over.

As I walked home, a thought crept into my head. That dream I had last night. I loved every moment of it once Soren replaced Heather. I tried to push that out of my head but I just couldn't. I thought about Soren's slightly feminine-looking body, his sweet lips that felt amazing when I pressed my lips against his. I...I think I have a crush on Soren!

But I'm a guy...and he's a guy...It could never work. I blushed at the thought. I wanted to kiss Soren again. The only way to do that would be to ask him out. I guess I have no choice. I just can't get the thought of being with him out of my head. What if Soren and I were to date? I could cuddle next to him every night, kiss him when I woke up, went to bed and every now and then, in between those two times. It seemed reasonable.

That's it then. When I get back to my den, I will ask Soren out. Boy will Orion be happy. He will finally get what he wants. I smiled as I walked back home, with each step, I thought of something that Soren and I could do as a couple. The first thing of course, would be to cuddle just like we did in that dream. I didn't even feel weird about Soren being a man, I just liked him romantically as a wolf…

It was then, I tried to picture my future with him.

 _Breccan's POV/Daydream_

 _It was a cool Autumn day as I stalking an elk. Man, Soren will be so excited when I bring this home for dinner. There is no better feeling than providing for your family._

 _I crawled carefully through the tall grass as I looked for the best possible angle to attack. If I pounce too soon, I'll startle it and could lose my dinner. This has to be just right. It was then when I noticed a small limp in the elk's hind leg as it walked over to another patch of grass to eat. Looks like he won't be outrunning me! I don't mean to brag but I am pretty fast!_

 _I wait for it to look away and then I saw my opportunity to strike. I jumped out of the grass and charged the elk. Startled, he started running in the opposite direction with the hope of getting away. I can't let that happen! I inched closer and closer until finally, I pounced sinking my teeth into it's neck. He kept running trying to throw me off of him but to no avail. Before long, the mighty beast fell._

 _I did it! I had my kill! Now comes the fun part of dragging it through the woods back to mine and Soren's den. It may be annoying to do but anything to see Soren's face light up is worth it! As I dragged it along, I thought of our plans for tonight. Send the little one to bed after a bedtime story, take Soren to our den's entrance, and gaze up at the stars as we cuddle and kiss a little. Such a perfect evening! It helps that tonight is our one year anniversary. One magical year being mates with the cutest wolf in the pack. Couldn't ask for anything better!_

 _I approached our den and saw Soren playing with our daughter, Alison. Looks like Soren is busy tickling her. They both look so cute when they play together. After all this time, Soren is still the playful wolf I fell in love with. As I approached with the huge elk carcass, Soren and Alison took notice of my situation and came to help. Both grabbed their section of tonight's dinner and attempted to help. But Soren was the only one really doing much._

 _Alison, try as she might, even when holding onto a single hoof, barely managed to drag it along. She growled playfully and tried so hard to help her parents bring in the food. Soren, luckily, was next to her and helping her carry it in, making her beam with confidence in the strength she thought she had as the elk moved with her pulling. I secretly smiled at Soren and he winked back at me as we let our daughter have her fun._

" _This is a big one, Sweety" Soren said, smiling at me as we pulled it in and his voice being slightly distorted due to the meat in his mouth, "You didn't have to go through all this trouble for us…"_

" _Well you guys are my family and I love you! Plus, it is our anniversary!" I said feeling all excited. I've been waiting for weeks for this day._

 _His ears went down as we continued to pull the carcass into our den, his eyes darting to the ground._

" _B-but I didn't get anything…"_

" _Don't worry about it honey! Just being with you is the greatest gift you can get me!" I said as we placed the elk down and I go over and nuzzle him._

 _He smiled and dropped his part of the elk and walked over to me, pressing our lips together. Alison did her usual disgusted face as she could not understand what it was like to have someone you love._

" _That's so gross!" Alison said as she walked away. I'm sure me and Soren will say the same thing someday when she kisses her true love._

 _I blushed as I looked at Soren when he broke our kiss. He looked so cute and the fact that he just kissed me added on to the moment that we were having._

" _I love you, Breccan" He muttered, putting his head below mine and nuzzling against me._

" _I love you too, Soren!" I replied, feeling the warmth of his fur against mine._

Breccan's POV:

I arrived at my den and hear Soren laughing at something Orion said.

"Very funny Orion but like I said a hundred times, it's never going to happen!"

"Yes it will! I know it!"

I tilted my head as I listened in on their conversation. What wasn't going to happen that Soren rejected?

"Breccan and I will never be a couple. It just won't work." I heard Soren reply to Orion. My heart just shattered in a million pieces.

Soren, doesn't want to be in a relationship with me? But in the dream, he couldn't keep away from me. I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I were to confess to Soren that I wanted to try a relationship with him that he would say yes. But then again, I was the one that made his life miserable for the longest time. Why would he want to go out with me after all of the things I put him through? I guess that's why they call them crushes…

Serenth's POV

That kiss. Those lips, I desperately missed those lips. The way Durango held me close to him as he kissed me was amazing, he was amazing. I wanted to see him again but out of all of my searching, I still haven't found him, anywhere. I searched high and low, and while a few people said they had saw him, I couldn't find a trace of him. Now I just sat here with a smile on my face as I remembered yesterday's events.

My mind also traced back to Soren's reaction. Why did he freak out so much? I was enjoying that sweet kiss from Durango. I know he worries about me since I was his first friend but if I'm enjoying it, don't ruin it.

Oh yeah, Soren, I wonder what happened after I left them. Hopefully Soren didn't say or do something that would lead to Durango trying to ignore me. Maybe he said something to him and now he's just been avoiding me.

Of course I'm jumping to conclusions. I mean, I know Soren hates him, for whatever reason, but he wouldn't go behind my back to keep Durango away from me.

"I wonder where Durango is." I say out loud.

"Did you say Durango?" a voice from behind me said. I spun around and there was a wolf standing there. Maybe he knows where Durango is!

"Y-yeah! Do you know where he is?!" I asked, my tail wagging wildly at the thought that I might be able to find him.

"Oh, I don't know him. I just know he's the newest wolf in Jasper!" the wolf said to my disappointment. "Why do you want to see him so badly?"

"F-for personal reasons…" I replied, I didn't want this random wolf to know what I was doing with Durango.

"You okay? You seem nervous." the wolf asked as he noticed my slight nervous stutter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, who are you anyway?"

"Oh, the name's Carson! Nice to meet you!" he said extending out a paw to shake.

I smiled back at him and looked at his paw. He looked rather nice and if he could provide me with any information on Durango I guess getting to know him would be worth it. I carefully brought up my paw and shook his with my own, smiling back at him.

"And you are?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Serenth" I responded, shaking his paw.

He had a nice firm grip and I wasn't surprised due to his muscular legs. I could see the muscles bulging in them and I concluded that he must definitely be an Alpha. I have never seen those kinds of arms on an Omega. Even as he took away his paw and we sat together I could still tell that he was very well built from my glances. I smiled at being next to him. He was a very attractive wolf, almost as attractive as Durango, maybe even just as attractive now that I get a good look at him.

He wore an attractive smile that seemed to beam confidence and I found myself just happy to be around him. Carson, what a nice name I thought. I looked at him up and down when I got the chance, letting him sit there in silence as he sometimes looked at me. I had to admit, this was awkward, but I still rather enjoyed being close to him.

"I-I like your name" He replied, about five minutes too late.

He seemed to sense the awkwardness that I had felt and tried to start a conversation as to try and avoid it. Which was cute. At least he was trying to have a conversation.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere. Do you have any well-known parents or something?" He said blurting out the first thing that came to him.

I smirked at the adorableness he was extruding. I liked it when guys were nervous, seeing a guy act smooth and try to sweet talk was always rather annoying, although it worked for Durango, the cute nervous types were the ones I always looked out for.

"Well, my father is Candu" I replied, looking at the fellow wolf.

"Oh yeah! I know him! One day after Alpha school, he gave me pointers on my hunting technique!" Carson said. "I wouldn't be where I am today without him."

"Well I'm glad he did that for you" I replied, smiling at him.

"You have a great father! You must be proud being his son."

"Well he is a great Dad but I've never considered myself proud just because I'm his son" I answered, I got comments like that all the time about how awesome my Dad is. He might be an idol to some but to me he was just my father and I wanted to make a name for myself and not rely on my father's name.

"Well, you're still lucky!" he said smiling at me. I don't know why but I just love that smile, it's almost infectious.

He was cute. I smiled back at him and then I realized what I was doing. I was just ogling him! Of all the things to do when I was looking for Durango and I was ogling another man and thinking about how cute he is!

"T-thanks, hey, uh Carson...I have to go, my father was expecting me soon and I don't want to keep him waiting" I lied, getting up and trying not to look at Carson directly.

"Oh, okay. I had a nice time talking to you! See you around sometime?" He asked with a slightly disappointed look on his face. He's making this so hard for me! I feel so bad but I can't risk falling for another man.

"Y-yeah, definitely!" I replied, smiling back at him before walking out of sight. This is definitely not the last I'm gonna see of him.

 **Blackwolf4626: Update! Hey guys, sorry about being late on this one, its mostly been because of technical issues that I have been experiencing, but I'm glad we got this chapter out. We're really enjoying the feedback that you guys are giving us and are glad to hear that so many of you are enjoying the story. Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you guys can leave a review to tell us what you think and as I always say…**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **RockytheEco-pup: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed our update! We worked really hard on it and got through all the problems we've had with the internet, but it's done! I really love checking out what you guys think of each chapter and I can't wait to see what you think of this one. As always:**

 **See You Next Time~!**


	8. Coming Out of the Shadows

**Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between RockytheEco-pup and I. We do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, we just own our O/C's.**

Alpha and Omega: The Bond

Soren's POV

"You're very cute, Kitten" Durango whispered in my ear, "and soft…"

I didn't respond as the sound of his voice disgusted me. This wolf thinks he can force wolves to do things they don't want to do. I'm one of those wolves. I felt violently ill and had been since Durango came by Breccan's father's den when I was leaving and requested that we spend the morning together cuddling, as was our agreement. Here I was, obliging him.

"What's wrong Kitten? You don't like this?" He said nuzzling my neck hoping to force a smile from the affection he gave me.

I gave a slight grunt in response as I laid down beside him and dealt with his affection. He seemed intent to try and elicit a reaction from me as if I had some hidden feelings for the wolf and that he was sure he could bring out by having me spend time with him.

"Don't worry Kitten! Before you know it, you'll be begging for my affection!" he said as he held me tight much to my discontent.

"Let's just get this over with! I want to go home!" I said hoping he'd be done soon. I could never fall for a wolf such as him and I have absolutely no idea how Serenth could fall for such a wolf. If only he knew the truth.

He smirked and wrapped his paw around my waist, pulling me even closer than I already was. I felt his hot breath on the right side of my face. He wanted to go in for a kiss. I still remember what it was like when we first kissed and Breccan found us kissing. My cheeks burned with the memory of seeing him look at me under the male wolf.

"Don't worry, a few more of our cuddle sessions and I'll have you under my spell like your friend Serenth" Durango said smiling at me. "Like all the rest, he immediately falls for me and I can get him to give me anything I want. heh."

I glared at the wolf and he smirked at my reaction. He seemed pleased with me at the fact that he could elicit a reaction from me at all. Serenth was definitely a touchy subject on my part and by giving him my reaction, he now confirmed it and continued to pull at the thread.

"Yup last night, I ran into him and he pretty much begged to be kissed and cuddled. I was happy to oblige! After, I convinced him to steal some leftovers from his father for me to feast on" He said chuckling at the horrible thing he did.

"But I see this kind of thing all the time," He continued, the sickening smirk still on his face, "there has always been a male or female who develop feelings for me and in their desperate attempt to get my attention, they would do anything"

For what reason anyone would want this guys attention directed towards them, I have no idea. I detested this wolf like no other before him. I considered whether having Breccan's group of friends bully me or Durango's affection shown towards me was worse. I was pretty sure it was the latter.

"I'm going to tell Serenth all about your stupid charade! I'll tell everyone!" I yelled in anger.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Kitten." His smirked turned into a grin of sick satisfaction as he leaned forward to the point where our noses almost met. His paw coming up and grabbing the side of my face roughly by the fur so I wouldn't look away.

"If you say a word, I will beat you up out in the woods and leave you for dead. I'll come back sad and say how I tried to save you from a rival pack and comfort Serenth and he will forever do my bidding."

"Are you kidding me!" I said in shock. He's going to basically kill me over this? I was just stunned when he got really close to my face again.

"I'm not! Do as I say or else!" He said very sternly. Fearing for my life, I gave in. He began to cuddle me again with a frighteningly happy smile and I lightly began to rub up against him as he did the same thing. He seemed pleased with my reaction and kept lightly grazed my lips with his own. I allowed it after a slight jump and began to let my mind wonder to happier thoughts. The cuddling that I was participating in reminded me of this morning with Orion and his story of Breccan sleeping next to me, doing something similar to what I was doing now. I wonder what he's doing right now?

Breccan's POV

I was out relaxing by the water again with little Orion splashing around in the river enjoying being a pup. All the way here he kept saying 'I'm sure he likes you bro! He just doesn't know it'. I don't know whether I believe him or not. I mean I left my emotionally unstable girlfriend to go out with him but he made it clear that he was straight and that we would never happen, as much as I would love for it to happen.

I looked out and watched Orion as he played around in the water. He seemed so happy playing thereby himself that a small smile crept up on my face from watching his enjoyment. He's lucky he doesn't have to worry about relationships at such a young age. He just has to worry about having a good time. It was at that time I noticed a wolf looking at his reflection in the water. I looked closely and it was my friend Carson. Wonder what he's doing here. He's usually with our crew bullying some pups right about now. I walked over and he looked up at me with a small smile.

"Carson!" I said, shouting his name as a greeting and sitting down next to him, still keeping an eye on Orion as I did so.

"Oh hey Breccan! Taking your brother down here to play?" He said as he turned from me back to his reflection as if he kept forgetting what he looked like. Something was on his mind. I'm sure it's not as bad as what's on my mind.

"Yeah, he can be entertained for hours on end by just playing in that water" I replied, looking at my brother and then at Carson before deciding to ask the question that I wanted to ask, "Carson, is there anything that you want to tell me? Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath and shuffled about nervously before me. Something was definitely wrong. I never saw him like this before and it was quite scary honestly.

"Y...yeah… Can you keep a secret?" Carson whispered just low enough for me to be able to hear it. He knew my answer but I think he wants me to say it anyways.

"Of course I can! We're best friends!" I said reassuring him.

"I...I think I might be gay and I'm scared!" He said almost breaking down into tears. It hurt seeing my best friend feel this way and it was also shocking that his secret was the same as mine.

"Gay? You're sure?" I asked, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Y...y...yeah! It's terrible I know! But I've fallen for Candu's son, Serenth…" He said as his tears hit the earth below us.

Serenth? As in that wolf that lead me to Soren and was acting all weird when I met him? I tried desperately to come up with the image of him but through all of the wolves that I had met, he got mixed up in the fray of fur color and sizes.

"Yeah...He was waiting for a wolf named Durango who never showed up. We got to talking and when he left in a hurry, I just wanted to keep him by my side… I'm horrible!" He said crying.

I frowned as I knew why he was scared. For a long time now, Carson's father has been the one of the wolves that had opposed homosexual wolves around Jasper. In fact, he was the one that made his opinions of them most loudly and often spread his thoughts on them to everyone in the pack.

"My dad won't accept me! I like a male wolf and can never be with him! Why must I have the homophobic father! Why can't someone else?" Carson said putting his face in his paws as he continued to cry.

"Carson, it'll be fine, I promise. If you really like this Serenth guy then we'll find some kind of way for you to be with him"

"What if he's straight? What if he hates me for being gay?" Carson said still feeling a hint of doubt that things will turn out alright.

I smirked as I remembered how flustered Serenth was when I first met him. The way his face was stained with a blush and how he pointed me in the direction to where I found Soren under Durango. It wasn't hard to figure out exactly why he was blushing.

"I doubt that will be a problem" I replied, keeping the smirk on my face.

"He...he's gay?" Carson said sniffing and looking up at me. This seemed to at least brighten his day somewhat. I didn't have the heart to tell him Serenth is into Durango at the moment but I know with my help, I can get Serenth and Carson together and protect them from Carson's dad.

"I'm pretty sure he is, from the things that I've seen and what I've seen of him tells me that he's at least bi"

"That….that's great! That means I still have a chance!" He said really happily gaining the attention of Orion who looked over and ran up to us.

"Did Breccan tell you he has a crush on my pupsitter?" Orion said happily while a shocked look appeared on my best friend's face. Why did my little brother have to come over now?

"A pupsitter Breccan?" Carson asked, a grin appearing on his face as he looked at me with an arrogant face, "Really? And who exactly is this pupsitter?"

I glared at Orion, I knew he was going to answer if I didn't and he was definitely going to say that the one I was falling for was a wolf that Carson and I had been bullying for a long time. Of course he did what I expected him to do as he got of out the water and shook of his fur before answering.

"My pupsitter is named Soren! He cuddles with my brother every night he stays over. Breccan even kissed him while he was asleep!" My little brother blurted out again in excitement. I guess nothing can be kept a secret around Orion. I turned bright red and looked down at my paws embarrassed.

Carson turned to me and gave a chuckle combined with that arrogant face that pissed me off slightly.

"Soren? As in the Soren that we have been tormenting around for as long as I can remember? _That_ Soren?"

I stared at him with a slightly angry look on my face and nodded.

"He's not as bad as we thought he was. He's actually a really nice wolf once you get to know him!" I tried explaining to him. He seems a lot less supportive than I was just a few minutes ago although it could just be in my head. Why did Orion have to say anything?

"But still, don't you think he'll be a little resentful of you? You know, since you were the one that basically did most of the bullying?" Carson asked, making me feel like I had even less of a chance with the wolf I loved now.

"B..but he seems to like hanging out with me. We looked at the stars together one night after Orion went to bed! It felt perfect. I even broke up with Heather so I could be with him...until I heard that he thought it'd never work out since we're both males. I hope there's a shot there!" I said slightly doubting my ability to win Soren over.

"See? He's straight! Better find some other male to be with before you suffer any more heartache!" Carson explained. Maybe I don't have a shot with Soren but can't I at least try? I mean, I'm a tough wolf. I can deal with anything that happens to me in the future, good or bad.

Carson is a lucky wolf in my eyes. He at least likes a wolf that is gay. The wolf I want to be with is straight. Carson may have a homophobic father but he can overcome that with help from me, Soren, and Serenth. Me on the other paw, I have a wolf who might never love me, the angry and obsessed wolf who I just dumped, a brother more than willing to tell everyone that I'm attracted to my hired pup sitter and a father who I have no idea how he would feel about any of this.

"I'm not going to give up hope so soon. He might have said what he said without realizing how I truly feel." I said trying to rationalize with him.

"It sounds like you're pretty desperate to hang on to the hope that he likes you" Carson deduced, shooting me a knowing smirk.

"Desperate? Seriously? I found you crying about Serenth and your dad! Be a man for once!" I said hoping that I can intimidate him enough to shut him up.

"Touche" Carson laughed.

I also started laughing before noticing the Orion was lying on the grass half-asleep. His eyes half lidded close and his ears hanging low as he was still intent to listen to Carson and I talk, besides on the brink of passing out. He must have gotten tired playing in the water all afternoon. Maybe it is time to take him home for a nap.

"I gotta go Carson! Orion looks like he needs a nap! Good luck with the whole Serenth thing!" I said scooping my little brother up and placing him gently on my back. I watch as his eyes close and he drifts off to sleep.

Carson smiled and looked at my younger brother as he fell asleep, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Okay then, I'll see you later Breccan" Carson replied, smiling.

"Bye!" I said running off towards home. I've come to a decision! I won't actually confess my feelings for Soren until the time is right. Everything could get ruined if I just spring in on him. Nope, it has to be at the perfect time.

Serenth's POV

As I ran home from my Alpha duties, I noticed that I was close to Soren's den. I started feeling bad. It's been awhile since we hung out since I'm usually with Durango, thinking about Durango, or doing my Alpha duties. Maybe I should drop by for a little while. Hopefully he won't mind.

These days have been growing longer and longer, that is, until I start thinking about Durango. But there was one exception, that time with that wolf Carson. I don't know what it is about him that I seem attracted to. He's a really nice wolf and I had a great time talking to him before but I'm with Durango. But do I want to be with Carson? Man, life was simpler when I was a pup. The only thing I had to think about then was where to go exploring and who to go with.

But now I had to worry about what wolves think about me and maintaining a relationship with another wolf. One thing I do know is that I need to keep from mentioning Durango to Soren. He doesn't seem to like him at all.

What am I supposed to do with all of this. Having a best friend who hates your boyfriend, a boyfriend who no one seems to like, and a wolf that I've met once but who is still on my mind to this day.

While thinking about all of this, I noticed a wolf quickly leave Soren's den and run off into the trees. He looked familiar but then again, I know a lot of wolves. Once I shrugged that off, I walked to the edge of the den.

"Hey Serenth!" Soren greeted as I entered.

"Goodmorning Soren" I replied, smiling at the wolf as I stepped into his den, "Did I see someone in here before?"

"Oh….uh...that was…..my Uncle! Yeah, my uncle stopped by to remind me that he's bringing his family over for dinner tonight so my dad can hunt an extra elk" Soren replied. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume he's hiding something but I mean, we're best friends! He'd never lie to me.

"Ah, okay, I'll have to meet him some time. Were you doing something later? I was wondering if you'd like to hang out later today and maybe talk a bit?"

"I'm free until dinner! Of course we can hang out!" Soren happily agreed. I'm so happy he isn't mad at me for neglecting to hang out with him recently.

"Great! I have to go do a patrol but I'll be around later so we can hang out then. Is it okay if I come pick you up here?"

"Sounds great! I'll be here playing with my little brother and sister when they get home from Alpha school."

I smiled at how eager he is. That eagerness was what made being around Soren so enjoyable. How everyone neglected to see how good a friend he could be was beyond me. I said my goodbye and then quickly took off for my patrol as instructed by my father. I was late already because of my scheduling with Soren, but I didn't regret it. I got to the opportunity to hang out with my friend again.

 **Blackwolf4626: Update! Sorry about the time that it took us to update this story again. We both got quite busy and couldn't meet up but we did and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all for reading and please leave a review, as I always say…**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **RockytheEco-pup: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Like Blackwolf said, we're really sorry about taking so long. It was one delay after another but we got it done. We've appreciated the reviews we got so far and we also appreciate the eagerness of the readers who PM us asking for an update. Thanks for reading and leave a review and…**

 **See you next time~!**


	9. It Begins

Disclaimer: This is a collaborative story between RockytheEco-pup and I. We do not own any of the characters from Alpha and Omega, we just own our O/C's.

Alpha and Omega: The Bond

Breccan's POV

It was a few days after the talk with Carson at the river and things have been quiet. I've been going about my Alpha duties and hanging out with Carson and the others. Soren has been busy with his other pup-sitting jobs that he got thanks to my dad's recommendation but tonight, he was set to pup-sit Orion while Dad went on a late-night hunt with a few other Alphas.

Not only was Orion happy to have Soren around again. But I found myself secretly happy that I was finally going to be able to spend more time with Soren as well. I haven't gotten to actually have a conversation with him in quite a while and today would give me that chance. It was then I heard a cough coming from the back of the den. My ears perked as I looked back to see Orion laying down in the back of the den coughing.

"Are you okay Orion?" I asked concerned as I ran over to him.

Orion looked up at me with his ears pinned down to his head. His face seemed flushed and when I put my paw to his head, I found it definitely hotter than normal.

"I don't feel so good." Orion replied, putting his head on his paws weakly, his voice considerably lower than normal and much less chipier.

Looking him over, I saw that he was more sullen looking than usual. He also had lost nearly all of his lively luster and let his head hang low. Slowly and gently, I put my paw against his head and sighed when I felt how warm his head was against it.

"You're burning up. Looks like all that playing in the river a few days ago gave you a cold." I replied looking at my little brother lay there in misery. "You need to get some rest."

He whimpered and shook his head. He wanted to spend time with Soren. It was the only thing he could talk about this morning and now he would most likely spend the day resting rather than playing.

"But I wanna play with Soren! He promised to give me another piggyback ride around the den!" Orion said weakly. I feel bad but I want him to get better and I want to avoid Soren getting sick.

I sighed and looked out of the den, Soren wasn't in sight yet and I was trying to decide whether to have him come at all or not. I really wanted to spend some time with him. But if he gets sick, I'll feel terrible.

"Sorry Orion, you really need to rest. I know it stinks being sick but you gotta rest!" I said picking him up and walking him to the back of the den where it was dark enough for him to sleep. As I placed him down, he had a defeated look on his face. It was hard not to feel bad for this little pup, "Just try to get better, the sooner you get better, the sooner you can play with Soren."

Orion whimpered and curled up into a ball of fur that he so often did when he went to sleep. It wasn't long before he was passed out and I stood by him, worrying about his temperature. I didn't have any idea how to get him better and I wasn't exactly sure where to start. Soren might have an idea but I didn't want to risk the chance of him getting sick too. I was most likely going to but I needed Orion to get better.

It was then that I saw Soren approaching the den and my worries suddenly became lighter. I felt that I could trust him and having someone I trusted with me made me breathe a little easier. That and having him around me felt really nice. I met him at the entranceway of the den. Soren used to ask for permission to come in but, upon my father's request, he stopped that habit and took the liberty upon himself.

"Hey Breccan! Where's Orion?" Soren asked looking around for my little brother as he entered the den that was becoming familiar to him.

"In the back, he's not feeling too well and I told him to get some sleep" I replied, looking back to the dimly lit part of the den.

"Poor pup, I'm gonna go check on him." he said attempting to walk to the back of the den before I walked forward and got in his way.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not really sure if it's alright for you to go back there when he's not feeling all that well. You might get sick too." I informed, looking at the other wolf. He was lower to the ground than I was. I found myself tempted to walk forward so that his head was against my chest.

"What? Nonsense! I deal with sick pups all the time! Really, it's no trouble." Soren replied before walking around me and into the den. Following him with my eyes, I smiled as he greeted Orion and my brother seemed to be beaming again.

Soren spoke to him gently as I watched him and slowly pressed his paw against the pup's head. Holding it there for a while, Soren then slowly removed it and made sure Orion was comfortable before walking over to me. He walked around so confident. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"He's got a cold. It's not all that serious but he should get plenty of rest, he'll be back to normal in a few days." Soren assured, "I know a few ways to help him get rid of it, but right now he needs to rest."

So I was right, it was a cold. At least it's not something too serious.

Soren walked back into the light and sat down near the edge of the den. With Orion resting peacefully, Soren just had to wait for him to stir. I took it upon myself to go over to Soren and lay down next to him, our distance just as much as usual. A good foot or so apart that separated the warmth that I craved at night.

"So, how are you Soren?" I asked casually hoping to stir up a conversation. He looked over at me before remembering that I had just asked him a question.

"I'm good. 'Been pretty busy with my pup-sitting jobs but I'm doing what I love!" Soren replied.

I smiled at the idea that Soren was pleased with his line of work. Something that I was thinking I had found. The thrill of the hunt was what got me to be as dedicated an Alpha as I am. If he was happy pup-sitting, then, no matter how difficult it was for me to wrap my head around the fact he liked it, I would support him.

"I'm glad you've found something you love to do," I said smiling at him, "so long as you're happy, you do what you want to do"

He looked up at me a smiled, his tail wagging ever so slightly at my words before turning his attention back to Orion's sleeping form. Watching Orion with as much care as I had when I was looking at Soren.

Serenth's POV

The sun was starting to go down as I left Durango's den. It hurt slightly to walk after spending the night with Durango and all of this morning. I blushed at the memory of last night's events, recalling when he approached me and what he offered me afterwards. I agreed to his offer and now here I was, paying for it. I approached the river and started to wash myself down and wincing slightly in discomfort as I sat down in the water and simply let it wash over me for a while.

As I sat there, a wolf slowly approached me from beyond the forest in front of me. It was that wolf I met briefly that other time I was looking for Durango. I briefly recalled our last conversation when he and I sat together and I found myself noticing his features. My tail wagged slightly as a smile appeared on my face, welcoming the individual in front of me. If only I could remember his name.

"Hey Serenth! Why are you sitting in the river? Isn't that water cold?" the wolf asked. I hope I could figure out his name before I embarrass myself more than I already am.

"I...uh….am taking a bath before I head home. Yeah I fell in a mud puddle earlier" I lied pretty badly. Hopefully he won't pick up on it. He looked at me curiously as if he was inspecting my fur for mud. He seemed to just shake it off.

"Oh, okay. I was wondering if we could hang out for a little bit and talk." the wolf asked.

What was this guy's name again? His face was handsome enough, and his name was slowly returning to me. Carson? Yeah, that was it!

I guess I could hang out with him for a little while. Plus, the longer I stay here, the less sore I'll feel later. I kind of didn't want my dad to figure out where I was all night. Carson sat by the edge of the river as I scooted over so I was sitting next to him. I liked that we were so close but I didn't want him to see me wincing with every movement. Might as well start a conversation with him.

"Nice weather out today!" I said looking up at the clouds as the wind blew through my fur. He looked up at the sky too and then back at me.

"Yeah, it is" He replied, looking at the sky as well.

Small talk. Great. Small talk made me feel uncomfortable and it was a bad way to get to know someone. With a glance at Carson, I found myself admiring his good looks. Finding them on par with Durango's own visage. Which caused me to blush as I tried to imagine what it would be like if I were under Carson rather than Durango. The next moment, I found myself shaking my head to try and get it out of my head.

"So, how are you?" I asked. Hopefully, it will be a much longer answer.

"Fine" he replied. Well this conversation is going nowhere. From the looks of it though, he seems a lot more nervous than me. I wonder if there's something he's hiding from me.

"W-well that's good" I replied, smiling at him.

"Yeah I guess so" he said smiling right back at me. I think I might have spotted a slight blush on his face.

Still going with the small talk. I mentally sighed when I realized it got to the point where I was overly aware of just how much time had passed by since we started talking.

He still looked at me with a loss for words. He was trying to articulate something that seemed to be hard for him to say. I found it kinda cute how he looked when he tried to think of something to say to me. It looked pretty difficult for him too and the more he tried the more cute he looked.

"I...um…." Was all he could manage to say. Why is it so hard to talk to him. I've had better conversations with a den wall than the one I'm having right now.

"Is something wrong, Carson?" I asked, tilting my head. He was acting a lot more strange than when we first met.

He looked at me again and nervously shook his head, trying to come up with the words to respond to that simple question. He was flustered and unable to concentrate and form a response. While I previously thought it was cute, he was kinda worrying me currently. He had a sense of urgency in his movements as his eyes darted from me to the ground and his paws shuffled over each other. It took him a while to form the words he was looking for and they weren't ones that I was expecting.

"It's just that…. I kinda...like you..." he said folding his ears back looking at the ground with a blush on his face.

A cool breeze swept by and with it came the gust that pulled away my calm demeanour. I looked at Carson as he waited for a reaction, his face burning from a blush that stained his cheeks. I realized quickly that a blush of my own was hurting my cheeks and I turned away quickly, wanting to flee this awkward scene.

"Sorry! I uh...gotta go" He got up and started walking away embarrassed. It was sweet that he'd say something like that and I could tell he really didn't have to be anywhere.

"Carson! Wait! You can't just walk off after telling me that!" I shouted, walking with him as he tried to walk away. I tried to get him to look at me but he simply turned his head away and hid his face.

"I'm just afraid of making a fool outta myself!" He said sitting down still refusing to look at me. "I've never liked anyone the way I like you before. I don't want to be rejected…"

I'm surprised he was so worried to tell me this. I'm not one to make a huge scene over something like this. To be honest, despite all the fun I have with Durango, there is something about Carson that makes me wanna kiss him and hold him tight never letting him go.

"Walking off after confessing something like that to me isn't a very good way to do that!" I replied, getting in front of him and sitting there in front of his way, blocking his advance.

"I'm sorry...I'm bad at situations like this…" He said slightly whimpering.

"Are you saying you've confessed to someone else before?" I replied, smirking.

"N...no! You're the only one I've confessed to liking. I did tell my best friend about my feelings for you though" He said nervously trying his best not to bother me. In reality, I wasn't bothered in the slightest.

I was actually quite attracted to him at the moment. He was being nervous and it suited him well. I liked seeing this well known and strong Alpha be nervous around an Omega like me.

"I'm curious about something" I say as I put a paw to my chin and look at him. He just gave me a confused look as if waiting for an explanation.

"Curious about what?" He asked confused

"Curious to what it'll feel like to do this" I replied as I pushed our muzzles together sharing a deep, long kiss with him.

At first, he was hesitant when I pressed my lips against his, he jumped up in surprise but kept our lips connected nevertheless. I smiled in my head when I realized that this was probably his first kiss and I was the one giving it to him. The same way Durango was mine. He was awkward at first but when he got into it….wow! I smirked a little as I pressed against him and kept our kiss going, our lips parting for just a second to get more air before meeting again, a cute whine escaping from his lips when we did so.

It was a while before we broke apart. To be completely honest, I didn't feel like breaking it but we both unfortunately had the need for air. Slowly, I moved away from Carson, our lips being the last thing to touch as we leaned forward to get that last bit of connection to last longer, a slight gasp escaping his lips when we finally separated. We both looked at each other and laughed awkwardly. We didn't know what to do now.

With a sudden jolt after a while, Carson now bore a blush across his cheeks before his ears perked up and he looked around. He looked as though he heard something.

"O-oh, I think I hear my dad calling me! I gotta go Serenth! S-see you around?" Carson said giving me a nervous smile, his ears going down and a blush staining his face.

"Sure thing Carson..." I said smiling. Slowly as to not start him further, I walked towards him and nuzzled him, causing his whole body to become stiff as he watched me rub our pelts together, "I hope I can see you soon…"

He blushed a deeper red before heading back into the forest to find his father or whoever was calling him.

Meanwhile, I sat there pondering the events that just unfolded. After my night with Durango, I'm already kissing another wolf? Well, I mean he is very cute! I could see myself living a happy life with him.

Ugh Why is it so hard to choose between these two? Do I need to mate Carson to compare? Yeah right, I should just listen to my heart. But what is it saying?

 **Blackwolf4626: Update! We both wanted to say that we're very sorry for not updating this story in a while. We've both been pretty preoccupied with mundane life. I also want to apologize if there was a dissapointment with the length of this chapter. We really wanted to update the story and assure you all that this story has not been forgotten. Please review and leave your thoughts, we hope that you're enjoying the story and as I always say...**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
